Turn the Music Up
by Aminatsu032
Summary: Mikan is just an ordinary fan, and a dreamer, but when band lead singer Sumire Shouda quits and she gets the job for the replacement, she enters the world of rivalry and competition. The thing is, showbiz life was the least of how she expected it to be.
1. INTRO

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

_Tomorrow (From the anime Full Metal Panic)-Shimokawa Mikuni  
_

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**SUMMARY:**

After the lead singer of a famous girl's band known as _Stellar_ quit the band a day before their most awaited concert, the band discovered a talented girl named Mikan Sakura. She replaced the band singer and stunned everyone with her enchanted voice–not knowing that by doing this, she entered the world of rivalry, friendship and love. Can she pull through with the biggest rival duo, _Cross,_ showing up in her road of success?



**INTRO:**

"_Futari de nigebashi sagashite  
Hashitta tenki ame no naka  
Tatoeba nanika wo ushinau toshite mo  
Mamotte ikanakya  
Hitotsu Dake wa…_

_Kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
Kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
Itami sae mo kakaenagara  
Atarashii keshiki…  
Mukae ni yukou!"_

"Mikan! Come down now! It's time for breakfast!" my mother yelled at me. I quickly turned the player off, placed the hairbrush I was holding in my dresser, and rushed downstairs.

Oh yeah! My name is Mikan Sakura, studying at the Alice Junior High. I'm your typical 14-year-old girl who dreams of becoming the world's greatest singer! Yeah, my dreams so high to reach but I'll try to anyway.

That song? It's one of the songs of my favorite band, _Stellar_: Sumire—the lead singer, Hotaru—composer of their songs and second voice, Anna—the guitarist and Nonoko, the drummer. You think bands are for boys? They're the number two most popular singers in all Japan.

I kissed my mom on the check as I headed to the table and ate the toasted bread at my plate.

"Stellar again?" asked Mom as she sat on the seat across mine.

I drank my milk before I answered her, "Yeah…since Stellar's most awaited concert is tomorrow, I thought I'd practice their songs first."

Mom smiled at me, "I'm really sorry I can't come with you tomorrow. I have a meeting to attend. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will mom, thanks!" I smiled back.

After eating I headed to the living room, sat on out olive-green sofa and got the remote that was on the table in front of me. I pressed the red button on the top left corner of it and turned on the TV.

"**SHOWBIZ NEWS: **_**Famous girl band Stellar's lead singer, Sumire Shouda quit the band this morning after they had a big fight. Due to this, the band manager, Hotaru Imai, decided to postpone the concert. Refunds will be at—"**_

"_POSTPONED_????????????????????????????????????????????????? NO WAY!!!!!!!!"

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I stomped my way to the practice room of Stellar. I knocked very hard.

"LET ME IN! OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

The door then slightly opened and revealed the deep blue eyes of Nonoko. "Are you a reporter?" she asked.

"No, but I'm one of those people who are so angry at the situation that they decided to come over here and let the band explain. YOU. GOT. IT?" I said. Seriously, I don't know what I said. Things always come that way when I'm mad.

Nonoko opened the door wider, sighed and said, "It's not that we wanted to postpone the concert or anything. We were actually looking forward to it. But then Sumire quit the group for some reason after that talk Hotaru and she had."

"So the show must go on!" I insisted.

"How? There's no one to sing," she said rolling her eyes.

I stayed silent for a while and then told her, "Let me talk to Hotaru."

"O-okay…come in," Nonoko said placing her forefinger in her lips with a worried expression, "Hotaru, someone wants to talk to you."

The raven-haired girl raised her sunglasses and looked at me as if I was an annoying mole on a grass field. _Can you believe that?_

"What d'ya want?" she asked, raising her left brow. **Urgh**! I really can't believe that this is **Hotaru Imai**, the band manager, the person I did look up to…

"I just came to object with the canceling of the concert," I said emphasizing the word 'object'.

"Shut up, **mole**. It's not your business," she hissed. I couldn't help but twitch when I heard…**mole**.

"What. Was. THAT?!?!?!?!" I screeched, "Don't you know that there are millions, no, _billions_ of fans _waiting_ for that concert?"

Hotaru looked away. "How can we possibly continue the concert when that **perm** already left the group?" I heard her mumble.

"Then _get_ a _replacement_," I said slowly and clearly.

"But where?" she shot me as soon as I finished the sentence. Apparently, I was not able to answer because I felt kind of weird when she looked at me from head to toe…then back to the head again.

"Do you know _any_ song by our band?" she asked.

My face slightly brightened up. Of course I knew their songs! I was like…**their biggest fan**!  
"Yeah, I do!"

"Could you sing a line or two for me?" she said as she crossed her arms and legs and eyed me.

I didn't exactly know why she asked me to sing…but why not? Maybe I'll get discovered and become a singer, right? And so I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began to sing…

"_Kono sekai ni umareta sono imi wo  
Kimi to mitsuke ni yukou  
Itami sae mo kakaenagara  
Atarashii keshiki…  
Mukae ni yukou!"_

I opened my eyes. "So how was it?" I asked.

It took a while before Hotaru could answer. I patiently waited until she finally said, "Do you want to be a replacement for Sumire?"

My eyes widened in shock, _'Me? On Stellar?'_

"I'd love to!"

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**A/N: So how was it? Haha…pretty interesting for me…  
And people!!! Do not worry, Natsume and Ruka will come ****soon**

**NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!**

**(Ahem!) Review!**


	2. Verse One

**S****O****N****G****S**** F****E****A****T****U****R****E****D**

**Urban Mermaid** by **Yuna Ito**

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

_--_

_It took a while before Hotaru could answer. I patiently waited until she finally said, "Do you want to be a replacement for Sumire?"_

_My eyes widened in shock, 'Me? On Stellar?'_

"_I'd love to!"_

--

**VERSE ONE:**

"Very well," Hotaru stood up from her blood-red sofa, "Can you manage to sing at the concert later?"

I was speechless. I still couldn't believe! Slap me! Oh, please, slap me! Pinch me! Make me believe this is true.

Hotaru looked at me with her expressionless face. "Well…can you?"

I bit my lower lip. '_Can I?_' that's what I also asked myself.

Hotaru waited for me to answer. The way she stared at me made me want to melt on the cold ground.

"Y-yes," I said in a low voice. The moment I regained my confidence, I looked at her straight in the eye. "I will. I'd give it a try."

A small smile crept on Hotaru's lips. "Nonoko," she called.

Nonoko stood up straight. "Y-yes, Hotaru-sama."

"Tell the media the concert will continue," Hotaru said. I saw Nonoko's face brighten. She was about to go to the door when Hotaru added, "Other than that, don't let them know _anything_, understood?"

Nonoko looked at her with such curiosity but she nodded and didn't ask anything. Even I was confused with Hotaru's orders.

"You there!" she turned to me with such voice that made me flinch. Hotaru was scary. "What's your name?"

"M-Mikan. Mikan Sakura," I said with pride.

"Well then, Sakura, come with me," Hotaru said as she opened the door and walked away—and I followed her, of course.

Gosh. Walking with the person I looked up to felt strange—very strange. As if I want to ask myself, "_Hello? Are you still on earth?_"

Finally we arrived in front of a big wooden door. I still needed to look up to view all the designs and carvings of the gigantic door.

Slowly, Hotaru opened the door and right in front of my eyes, appeared millions of chairs and an enormous stage. I was so stunned that I didn't realize Hotaru was already walking away.

"This…" she said, "is the venue of the concert." –she turned to me— "I assume you already know that…since, you say, you're our biggest fan."

My cheeks went pink. "Y-yes," I murmured.

"There are five thousand chairs in here," she said. She didn't seem to notice I was embarrassed when she said 'you're our biggest fan'. Wait a minute did she just say—

"_Five_ thousand?!" I screeched, "You mean _five_ thousand people are gonna see me sing on stage???"

"Actually, more people are going to see you sing _on TV_," she said as calmly as ever.

I opened my mouth to say something but it seemed I became mute of all the surprises.

"I've heard your voice," she said turning away, "and the only thing you should remember is to sing for yourself and for the people watching you."

Hotaru faced me again with a small smile. "Inspire them with your voice. You can do that, can you?"

Before I could reply, the door flew open. "Hotaru!"

There was a girl with peach-pink hair. It was Anna.

I heard my heard thumping when she slowly approached me and looked at me from head to toe.

"Wow! So you're Mikan, the new replacement!" she cheerfully shook my hand. "I'm Anna!"

I smiled at her but that couldn't hide the expression of seeing weirdness in my face.

"There, there, Anna, she thinks you're weird," Hotaru flatly said.

Anna let go of my hand. "Sorry…"

"Mikan," she told me, "You have to practice. I have a feeling that _they_ are going to be in the concert."

Before I could ask who 'they' is, Anna said, "They? Oh god—please forgive me for saying 'god'—but gosh! What do they want? They're number one…why do they keep pulling us down?"

Number one? Well…come to think of it, Stellar is only number two—which means…

"Cross?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes. Cross," Hotaru said without looking at me.

My heart stomped loudly when I heard that name. Cross—the greatest music and dance duo in all of Japan. I've seen them sing on TV before and I have to admit that I was really so stunned. If Cross is watching the concert…how can I survive.

Hotaru seemed to have noticed me. She put her hands to my shoulders and said, "Sing normally. Sing with your normal, beautiful voice. You can get through."

After that she walked away. _"Can I really get through?"_

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I opened the door. "I'm home."

I removed my shoes…that was when my mother rushed to me.

"Mikan! Mikan, have you heard? The concert continues!" she said as she grabbed both of my hands.

I tried to look happy but I was just too nervous to cover all my fears.

"What's the matter?" Mom asked me.

I didn't exactly answer her question but I replied, "Mom, if you got an opportunity to fulfill your dreams…yet you're afraid everything might go wrong, would you keep on going?"

I looked at her pleadingly; as if she was the only one I could go to.

Mom gave me that sweet smile she always had. "Don't give up…until you haven't tried."

That cheered me up. Mom was the best! "Thank you, Mom! I love you!" I gave her a big hug and she hugged me back.

I've decided! I'm going to go for it!

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I sat there looking at my face in the mirror. Only moments and the concert is starting. I'm so nervous. I sighed. I looked different with make up and puffy clothes. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" it was Hotaru. "So…how do you feel?"

"Excited. Shocked."—I sighed—"Scared."

"Well…good luck," she said as she turned around.

"Th-that's all?" I asked her, not knowing why I asked that. Maybe because I wanted her to comfort me again.

"Of course that's all," she said, "You said you could do it…and I believe you. The only thing that's left is for you to believe in yourself."

At that she left. _Calm down, Mikan. Calm down._ I sighed again. _Hotaru's right. I have to believe._

I heard someone knocking at the door again. "Miss Sakura, you're up in fifteen minutes."

I stood up immediately, "Y-yes."

_I can do this! I really can! And I will do this_—I kept repeating to myself.

The moment I opened the door, there was Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

"Hi," I said.

"Mikan," Nonoko said as she held my hand to comfort me, "You can do this!"

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Nonoko. Thank you everyone! We'll do this…together!"

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

"_**And now…Stellar with their new vocalist: Mikan Sakura!"**_

Lights surrounded everywhere. It was a whole new atmosphere when I heard the intro of the song. Everything changed…the worries, the fears—everything washed away. Suddenly, all I want to do now is sing—sing for everyone.

"_Asayaka sugiru sora no aosa ni  
Egao dake kumoru  
Nakushita mono ga subete janai to  
Kokoro ni tou_

_Sorenari ni otona  
Demo shinjitai ima wa"_

All those worries, now seems nothing. All those are just laughs.

"_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Sunao de itai watashirashiku aru tame ni  
Hitori janai yo  
Kagayakeru kara tsuyoi ai de oyoideiku  
Egao ga suteki na watashi ga suki da yo_

_Kagami no naka no ima no jibun o  
Nozoite kizuku no  
Tokubetsu janai kedo taisetsu na  
Koto kamo ne_

_Te o nobashita saki ni  
Machi no zawameki utsu shi te"_

What was I worried about? This is my dream…and I have decided long ago that I'm going to fulfill it!

"_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Hadaka no mama ga watashirashii tsuyosa na no  
Shinjiru imi o shiteiru kara  
Yasashii ai de oyoideku  
Yorokobi, kanashimi mo uketomete yuku_

_Nakitai toki wa namida nagashite ii no?  
Don't be afraid, naked heart. I'll live by my way."_

I'll take this chance with no regret. I'll take this chance with all my heart!

"_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Sunao de itai watashirashiku aru tame ni  
Kanjite itai mitsume aitai  
Dakishimetai kono toki o"_

No one's gonna stop me now I'm here! I'm going to sing—sing until I've sung my voice out.

"_I'm a beautiful mermaid  
Hadaka no mama ga watashirashi tsuyosa na no  
Shinjiru imi o shiteiru kara  
Yasashii ai de oyoideku  
Egao ga suteki na anata ga suki da yo"_

'Cause that's what I've always wanted!

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes******

Whew! Whatta chapter.  
I suggest you listen to Yuna Ito's song! It's so nice! I saw it on Music Station while I was watching it. (I watched it to get songs for this fic.)

People!!! I don't know all songs in the world so your sweet suggestions are open! Don't worry, the credits are all yours! XD

Thank you for your reviews!!!

Songs for: Natsume and Ruka, Mikan and the band—are open! Rock, pop, whatever! As long as…**they are good**.

**Ja! I'll be waiting for your song-suggestions and reviews!**


	3. Verse Two

**S****O****N****G****S**** F****E****A****T****U****R****E****D******

_Colors of the Heart _(From the anime _BLOOD+_) sung by _UVERworld _**–suggested by ****SpotedLeaf****  
**_Irreplaceable _sung by _Beyonce_

**Turn the Music Up**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_--_

_Lights surrounded everywhere. It was a whole new atmosphere when I heard the intro of the song. Everything changed…the worries, the fears—everything washed away. Suddenly, all I want to do now is sing—sing for everyone 'cause that's what I've always wanted!_

--

**VERSE TWO:**

I put down the microphone and close my eyes as if to get ready to the audience's reactions.

Not hearing anything, I slowly open my left eye and then the crowds cheer. My face brightened. I did it! I really did!!! At one snap my life has changed!

I turn to look at Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru smiling at me.

"You did it, Mikan," said Anna.

"You were great!" said Nonoko.

And then Hotaru approaches me and puts her hand on my shoulder. "I was not wrong in choosing you."

What she said made me feel a million times better, and moments after we begin to play music again. I really think that this is all a dream. Time seems to pass by at a blink of an eye.

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

"Gosh! I was really scared at first but then when I started…wow!" I narrated excitedly to the group.

"Well you did a great job, Mikan!" said Nonoko.

I open my mouth to say something when I saw Hotaru looking angrily at something. I turn around to see it—or to see _them_. No other than **Cross** themselves.

The dark-haired boy, Natsume Hyuuga, was leaning in the wall smirking on us. He was wearing a black leather pants, and a black leather vest zippered halfway up. While the blonde boy, Ruka Nogi, I presume, was staring expressionlessly back at Hotaru (who was still staring angrily). He was wearing a blue-gray sweatshirt with his right hand on the pocket of his chained jeans.

Natsume approaches us.

"That was a poorly-performed concert," he said flatly. Hotaru's angry expression faded when she looked away. I stared at Natsume. He had a big ego in saying that.

"What do you mean?" Nonoko said raising her voice but her face, which was an open book, didn't hide fear.

Natsume looked at Nonoko with disgust. "What, you call that performance good?"

Natsume approached Nonoko and raised her nearly white face to him with his forefinger. "Listen, girly," he said in a husky voice, "I wasn't even ten percent impressed with that concert. I just wasted my money."

"Then why did you come, in the first place? Nobody asked you to!" I couldn't control myself. I yelled at him.

In regret, I put my hand on my mouth. Stupid mouth! Why did it have to be so talkative!

Natsume looks at me sharply. "That's a very good question," I hear him say. He walks back to his original place.

I was kind of relieved that he didn't go close to me. That look he gave me was scary.

"We invite you to go to Ocean Bar this afternoon at five," he finally says. "Unless you're too chicken to see we're way better than you are."

Natsume's crimson eyes go to Hotaru. "So what do you think?" he asks. "You're the _so-called_ manager, aren't you?"

I saw Hotaru bite her lower lip. She didn't look at Natsume at all. She was looking away the whole time.

"Of course we're coming!" Urgh! What's up with my stupid mouth???

Natsume looks at me again. "Very well…"—he turns around—"We'll be waiting."

He walks away. Ruka casts us a final glance and then follows Natsume.

When the two were gone, I slowly approach Hotaru. "Hotaru I'm so—'"

"It's fine," she says. "It's about time you see how good those to can be when it comes to their performance."

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I arrive home and Mom calls in the phone saying she saw me on TV when she was in the restaurant having lunch with her co-workers and that she is so proud of me but a little disappointed because I didn't tell her anything about this and things like that.

But then she easily hung up saying that the lunch is going to be over soon and she is running out of load.

I wasn't surprised that she found out I was the new vocalist because in every channel I see my face. So I open the radio and hear the song I sang and then the radio people say that my coming was unexpected to the showbiz world and blah, blah, blah!

Also, every now and then I hear knocks on the front door. I assume they are those neighbors I don't even know knocking at the door just for the sake of telling their friends, "I've seen Mikan Sakura! She's our neighbor!" So I pretend I am not home.

Every-so-often, my cellphone beeps and I see messages from my classmates saying, "Mikan, I saw you on TV!"

It was finally four o'clock in the afternoon. It was time to get going. I figured I couldn't go pass the front door because people might be waiting there so I put on my purple jacket; jeans and my white cap and pull my hair to a ponytail.

I look at myself in the mirror I was barely recognizable. I slip to my black Converse Chucks and go out through the back door.

I thought the people following me around were kind of annoying. They're like stalkers.

By the time I reached Ocean Bar it was quarter to five. I saw Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru standing by the front door.

"Hey, guys!" I call.

"Hello Mikan!" they call back.

We went inside the bar. It was loaded with people. They was a poster outside saying "Cross: LIVE! Tonight at 5 PM" so I assume the people saw it.

"There are so many people!" I say.

"Of course there are. Cross is very popular," Hotaru said flatly.

At last, the host goes to the stage. "Tonight, we have a very special guest," he starts. The crowd gets fired up. "We have no other than CROSS themselves! _Plus,_" he adds, "we have a secret guest to perform in this very bar."

Whispers were heard.

"But before we wonder who the special guest is…" the host says, "let us welcome the one and only Cross. Singing they're newest single: **Colors of the Heart**!"

The stage lights turn off and the intro of the song is heard then the lights turn on again and the crowd cheered seeing their favorite duo on stage.

"_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta  
Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to  
Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu  
Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu"_

My eyes follow every move they make. My ears hear every syllable they say. This was just the first verse and I'm truly impressed. They say every syllable with feelings and carries the people into other worlds.

My heart beat faster. I have never seen anyone as good as Cross.

"_Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita  
Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku  
Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo  
If you turn on the lights...  
Hikari he terashiteku_

'_Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo' to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara_

_Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare  
Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku  
Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa  
Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni  
It's all your fate. You gonna do that.  
'Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru' to  
Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo  
Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors  
Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara_

_Kanashimi no Breath  
Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo  
Oto mo tatezu ni_

'_Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo' to  
Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito  
Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors  
Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara_

_Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de_

_Just drawing…Colors in light and darkness  
And take it…Colors in light and darkness  
Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo  
Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara"_

As the last note drops, the crowd cheers. I have forgotten the words that Natsume Hyuuga said before because when they were singing, time had stopped.

My mouth is left open. My god, they're the best singers I've ever seen. It's like then they sing a sad song, you oughtta cry and then they sing a happy song, and your day brightens.

Natsume and Ruka goes out of the stage and the host comes back.

"And now for our mystery guest…" the host says as the lights come dead again and someone sings…

"_To the left  
To the left"_

Where have I heard that voice before?

"_To the left  
To the left"_

The lights turn on…the one singing was no other than…**Sumire Shouda.**

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes ******

Wow! When Mikan is caught between things, Sumire Shouda, the former vocalist of the band she's in shows up?

Can life be more complicated???  
Haha…well, I loved the song suggestions—all of them!

My god, there are certain songs you suggested I got addicted to!  
But I would like to thank my close friend, **Jemelle**, for reviewing. That made me wanna update soooon!!!

**Thank you once more and please keep the suggestions and review coming! I love you all!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2008!**

_--Aminatsu032--_


	4. Verse Three

**SONG/S FEATURED ******

_Irreplaceable _sung by _Beyonce  
Chance!_ (From the anime _Kirarin Revolution) _sung by _Koharu Kusumi_**—Suggested by ****Jemelle **(Anon.)

**Turn the Music Up  
**_By: Aminatsu032_

_--_

"To the left  
To the left"

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

"To the left  
To the left"

_The lights turn on…the one singing was no other than…__**Sumire Shouda.**_

_--_

**VERSE THREE:**

My eyes widened in shock…and I could see Hotaru and the others were, too. Sumire—what was she doing here?

_Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)  
And keep talking that mess, that's fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name that's on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab_

_Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted_

_You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

_To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left _

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable 

_You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable_

(**Author's Notes ******I made the song short since there are two more songs to go. Sorry about that!)

My mouth lies open, yet again. I couldn't care less if I looked sloppy or not! God, there is a crisis going on in here! Oh yes, yes, it's not such a big deal since the person I replaced is walking down the stage, stares at me and approaches me! What should I do?

I immediately close my mouth and stand straight when she approaches me. I tried to look a little less scared, a little less terrified and a little less excited since she was the _former_ band singer of Stellar, my most loved band of all.

Hotaru walks in front of me. "What are you doing here?" she says flatly.

Sumire raised an eyebrow and looked at Hotaru quizzically. "What am _I _doing here?" she echoes. "Dear me, the question is what are _you_ doing _here_?"

Hotaru gritted her teeth. No doubt, she hated Sumire.

The perm tucked her olive-green hair to her ear and placed her left hand on her waist. I was beginning to make the impression that there are more that meets the eye.

At last, Sumire seems to have noticed me. She looks at Hotaru and pushes her aside saying, "Outta my way!" Hotaru nearly fell down on the floor when she lost her balance. Luckily, she didn't.

And as Sumire went closer and closer to me, I'm beginning to think that I needed to be a little less worried about Hotaru right now and be a little more worried about myself.

"So you're this _Mikan Sakura_, are you?" Sumire said my name in such disgust that made me annoyed. I wasn't as dirty as _she_ is!

"Yes. So?" I said in a horse and proud voice.

Sumire laughed. "_So?_" she echoed. "Dearie, you seem to forget your place in the world."

When she said the last sentence, a sudden change in her tone made me flinch and take a step back.

She raised her eyebrow again. "Don't cha understand? The superior _always_ wins in the end. You may have taken my place in Stellar, but you can **never** out-shadow me!"

I opened my mouth to protest but before I knew it, Sumire got a glass of halfway consumed wine from the nearby table and poured it on my head.

I give a gasp. I could smell the red wine pouring to dripping from my head to toe. I was just standing there, watching _the_ Sumire Shouda walk her way to the back stage.

I was too mad to realize Anna and Nonoko were already wiping the red wine.

"Thanks guys," I say.

Anna and Nonoko smiled at me. "Don't worry," Anna said, "You're way better than Sumire!"

"Anna's right, Mikan!" Nonoko said.

With what they said, I managed to give a small smile. I look at Hotaru and it seems like she was as stunned and as angry as I am. That Sumire Shouda—she's a jerk!

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

After that _incident _we headed immediately to Nonoko's house. She said her parents were out for a trip and since her house was the nearest to the bar, we decided to go there.

She said she could let me borrow some clothes to change on. We also invited Hotaru but she said she had something to do.

"Hey," I said browsing through Nonoko's closet.

The two were sitting on the bed, looking at the magazine Nonoko had recently bought. When they heard me, they raised their heads.

"What is it?" Nonoko asked.

"Why did Sumire quit anyway?" I asked without turning my back on them. I know, it was an impolite question.

"I told you, Hotaru and Sumire had a fight," Nonoko said.

I took this pretty long-sleeved green top with the sleeves getting wider when it reaches the end. I positioned it on my body and looked at the mirror.

"But what kind of fight?" I finally asked as I faced the two.

I saw Anna and Nonoko look at each other.

"Well," Anna said, "you see…Sumire is crazy about Natsume Hyuuga—one of the members of cross."

I put the top back in the closet and sit next to Anna. "I **know** who Natsume Hyuuga is. Go on."

Anna let out a sigh. "Hotaru is mad about this saying she couldn't possibly be in love with our biggest rival…"

"But then Sumire," Nonoko continued, "said it wasn't fair because…because…"

Silence fell after this. Out of curiosity, I asked, "Because of what?"

Anna sighed again, "Because Sumire said Hotaru _liked_ Ruka Nogi."

I blink twice. Did I just hear it right? "Hotaru??? _Likes_ RUKA???"

Anna bit her lower lip, "Well, that's what Sumire said."

"And you believe that?" I gotta say, I was kind of affected by that issue. I mean…Hotaru _is _my friend!

"No, of course not! Well, I really don't know…you never know what Hotaru is thinking. She is not an open book," Nonoko said her voice fading towards the end of her last sentence.

My thoughts became clouded again. Hotaru likes Ruka? So is that why Ruka was staring blankly at Hotaru that time? (**Author's Notes******Chapter 3, people.)

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

It was 2 weeks after that incident—the time when Hotaru asked be to be the new band singer. And of those fourteen days, a lot has happened. Mall tours, recording, music videos—I hardly even got time to finish my homework!

Mr. Jinno sent me to detention two times today. I mean, I tried explaining but…what the hell? Jinno is just so stubborn! I dropped my bag on the floor and lied down flat on my bed. I opened the radio; deep in thought…I couldn't really believe what I have discovered. Maybe I shouldn't have asked why Sumire quit the band. Oh god, help me!

My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she heard a song on the radio—the band's new song. I sat up straight. What the hell was I thinking doubting Hotaru like that? All I needed to do was to believe in her…and maybe someday, she'll tell me the truth.

_CHA CHA Chance! MUTEKI no ikioi de  
CHA CHA Chance! TSUYOKI no sono iki de  
Kyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa _

_CHA CHA Chance! Dore dake kawatte mo  
CHA CHA Chance! Kawarazu miteite ne  
KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne _

_Yohou hazurete taiyou SANSAN!?  
Kaikei goukei 777 (NANA NANA NANA) en!?  
Kore ga imamo MOODO na no  
Tsuki ga futatsu yo TSUKI makuri yo nan demo kanau wa _

_CHA CHA Chance! KISEKI ni kiri nukete  
CHA CHA Chance! KYOUTEKI sokono kete  
Kyou kara no AH mainichi wo gekiteki ni kaeru wa _

_CHA CHA Chance! Dore dake kawatte mo  
CHA CHA Chance! Kawari wa inakutte  
KIRAKIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku no anata yo ne _

_Kame wo tasukete GOOJASU taiguu  
Koko hore WANWAN GOORUDO RASSHU?!  
Kore ga ima no MUUDO na no  
Otogi no kuni ga kao PASU nara doko demo yukeru wa _

_CHA CHA Chance! SUTEKI na idetachi de  
CHA CHA Chance! HOUSEKI chiribame de  
Kyou kara no AH mainichi wo DEKOREESHON suru wa _

_CHA CHA Chance! Ukkari mayottara  
CHA CHA Chance! Shikkari dakitomete  
KIRAKIRA no kono saki no michi wo terashite anata ga ne _

_CHA CHA Chance! MUTEKI no ikioi de  
CHA CHA Chance! TSUYOKI no sono iki de  
Kyou made no AH mainichi ni sayonara wo tsugeru wa _

_CHA CHA Chance! Dore dake kawatte mo  
CHA CHA Chance! Kawarazu miteite ne  
KIRA KIRA no kono saki no michi wo aruku wa anata to ne_

The song managed to make me smile.

Everything will work out. I know it will!

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes******

You might look at it as a long chapter but it was only long because of the some lyrics.

Haha. I wonder why Natsume had disappeared in this chapter.  
And Sumire—she's so nasty! Haha.

Well, hope you enjoyed that!

Anyway…  
Our classes will start on Monday so most probably the updates will get slower, sorry about that…

**Keep the reviews and the song suggestions coming!**

—_Aminatsu032—_


	5. Verse Four

**SONG/S FEATURED**

_Your Guardian Angel_ sung by _Red Jump-Suit Apparatus_**—Suggested by ****ruinprincess**_  
PEACH _(From the Japanese Drama- _Hana-Kimi_) sung by _Ai Otsuka—_**Suggested by ****' a crazy fan girl '**

**Turn the Music Up  
**_By: Aminatsu032_

_--_

_My thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she heard a song on the radio—the band's new song. I sat up straight. What the hell was I thinking doubting Hotaru like that? All I needed to do was to believe in her…and maybe someday, she'll tell me the truth._

_The song managed to make me smile._

_Everything will work out. I know it will!_

--

**VERSE FOUR**

"Mikan! MEEKAAAN!!!"

I was waked up by the sound of banging on my door. Darn it, Mom! And I was having such a great dream.

I opened the door. My eyes were still kind of blurred but when I saw mom, she was dressed in her light-blue skirt and blouse, ready to go to office.

Before I could even open my mouth to ask mom why she waked me up so early on a Saturday, she had already hugged me.

"Oh, dearie!" she said, "You just got accepted at **The Institute of Next Big Stars**!"

"The Institute of wha—"

"At last I don't have to worry about your tuition fee, darling," Mom said as I finally managed to breathe when she let go of me.

I look at her like she wasn't at all my mom. She was really acting weird…

"What is this ins—"

"I'll explain later—wopsie! I gotta go to work, Honey. Bye!" Mom said as she kissed me in the forehead and handed me a white envelope.

And before I knew it, Mom had already gotten out of the house.

I shook my head slowly. Mom sometimes over acts…

I looked at the envelope in my hand. It had a window addressed to _Mikan Sakura_. Well, I felt excited and annoyed at the same time—how dare mom read letters addressed to **me**?

I carefully opened the envelope…

**MISS MIKAN SAKURA,**

_Greetings to you!_

_We would like to invite you to The Institute of the Next Big Stars as a form of 'welcome' to the star world.  
Here, in this school, you will have a chance to be with your young co-stars and even meet the people you once looked up to! The institute teaches you ways to improve your talent and be the next big star!_

_So what are you waiting for? Test not only your academic but also the ranging you inside!  
Are you ready to become the next big star?_

My eyes widened.

"Wow," I whispered. I was amazed. "This is unbelievable!"

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I whirled around in front of the mirror. I have got to admit, their uniform is cute!

It included brown boots, blue striped mini-skirt and a black coat above the white blouse. My first day will be next, next week. I'm so excited!

I was still looking and admiring the uniform when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Mikan?" It was Hotaru.

"Oh. Hi, Hotaru-chan!" I said in a cheerful voice.

"Mikan, head to the stadium near the beach. It seems one of the band who were supposed to perform today backed out and we _have_ to perform in replace of them," Hotaru explained.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why so sudden?"

"Of course it's sudden! This is how it works," said Hotaru.

I heard voices calling Hotaru, and as I expected, she decided to hang up. "Sorry, Mikan. Gotta go."

And before I could say another word, I heard a small 'ting' and the line was off.

Darn it, that Hotaru. She is always too impatient to explain to me things.

I let out a small sigh and began looking for clothes in my closet. My clothes have gone aplenty after all those concerts and mall tours—but it was worth it. (I think?)

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I arrived at the stadium at around one. Of course, the concert starts at three but you just _have_ to be there two hours earlier. That's just how it works in this world…

The moment I stepped into the back stage, two boys immediately caught my eyes—of course, Cross. Ruka seemed to have noticed me, but Natsume was sitting there listening to his iPod.

I saw Ruka cast a quick glance at me with those expressionless blue-gray eyes. Kind of reminded my of Hotaru's but it had a hint of a hidden emotion.

I tried my best to hide from Natsume who seemed to have been busy listening to his gizmo. He wore a black long sleeved shirt and a chain around his neck. He also wore black, fitting pants that also had a chain hanging in one side—and I gotta admit, he looked _kinda_ cool. It's also been quite a while since I last saw him at the Ocean Bar.

"Mikan," Hotaru placed a hand on my shoulder and dragged me into the corner.

"Y-yeah?" I had a hint of irritation in my voice. How could Hotaru interrupt my moment of admiration? Wait. **Admiration**? To Natsume? Has the world gone mad? Have _I_ gone mad?

"Well sorry to interrupt your moment of admiration," she said lifelessly. Yet again, she has read my thoughts. How does she do that? Sheesh!

"What? What 'moment of admiration'?" I said—kind of denying the fact that that was what I was thinking of earlier.

I saw Hotaru roll her eyes. "Anyway, we'll play the song _Peach_. You know, track five on our latest album?"

I blinked twice. Track five? Track five? Oh yes! That song!

I nodded at Hotaru and she raised her eyebrow at me. "You can have your 'moment of admiration' back." At that, she walked away.

There were certain things I couldn't understand about Hotaru.

I cast a glimpse at Ruka who seemed to be looking at Hotaru. But perhaps I was mistaken.

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

Okay, fifteen minutes more to go before to three. I looked at the seats for a moment and, god, was it full up!

I was holding a white paper containing the lyrics for Peach.

I looked around. Natsume and Ruka were not around. I was still deep in thought when someone talked to me. "Miss Sakura you are next to Cross."

My jaw locked open. "Next to _Cross_?"

The lady read the paper in the folder and adjusted her glasses. "Why yes."—she smiled at me—"Good luck."

I looked at her suspiciously. 'Good luck' was supposed to mean 'bad luck' on stage right?

"_**And now,"**_ I heard the host say, _**"Cross!"**_

I quickly looked at the stage through the spaces in the red curtains. As the music started to play, I have been carried away to another dimension again.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out  
How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok.   
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away,  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all   
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

The two boys put down their mic. Their voices were amazing! It was close…yet so far; strong…yet so mild…it was just so…

"Woah!" I said as I felt someone push me.

"What are you still doing, you idiot?" Hotaru said. "We're up next!"

Oh yeah! I forgot that…

"_**Next up with the number one is the number two,"**_God, that was kind of offending, _**"…no other than Stellar!"**_

Okay…relax, relax. You can do it!

_taiyou sansan  
moriagaru kotoshi wa uta itai  
kibun runrun  
nomitai houdai waraitai_

yureru yureru kokoro ni  
dokidoki shitai na  
soremo sou kana rakuen  
ah ah ah  
natsu da ne

peach  
hikkurikaeru ai no mark  
itten de fuantei dakara  
sugu itten suru dakedo  
kaeshite miseru yo

peach  
hikkurikaeru ai no mark  
nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou  
ganbatte miseru yo  
aishichau kara

yuu'utsu ni bye bye  
sonna hima wa nai motta inai  
dappi de bye bye  
ii tokoro mitara chance desho

hitamukisa ga daiji nee  
wasureta ano hi  
itsu no ma ni yogoreta n da  
ah ah ah  
tsukushimaasu

peach  
oishii darake no yuuwaku  
sukoshi kurai shinpai shitatte ii janai  
shinjiteru kedo

peach  
oshiri ga hoshii kereba ageru wa  
sashigeteki na yoru to iyashi no asa yooi suru ne

suikonda naka ni zatteta akuma to tenshi  
osedo osedo hiki  
moto ni kaeshitara  
high touch !

peach !  
nanigoto mo balance  
otagai my pace  
rhythm ni awasete  
JUMP! JUMP!

peach !  
yappa isshoni iyou yo  
iru beki da yo  
kigen nao shite tanoshi mou you no natsu wo

peach  
hikkurikaeru ai no mark  
nanbai mono power ga hitsuyou  
ganbatte miseru yo

aishichau kara

aishichau kara

aishichau kara

I gave a wink before I put my mic down. I thought it was a crowd favorite.

The applause was kind of relieving. But all my thoughts were flown away when the thought of my new school entered my mind.

The lights turned off…but my thoughts were still far away.

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I stepped inside the classroom when I heard the teacher call my name.

I heard whispers around the rooms while I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"My name is Mikan Sakura," I said nervously.

The teacher looked around and spotted a vacant seat near the back of the room.

"Ah, you can sit there!" he said as he fixed his class record.

As I walked nearer and nearer to my seat, I felt a lot more anxious.

"H-hello," I said to a boy whose face was covered by a manga.

He took the manga off and cast a painful stare at me.

My eyes widened to see no other than…**Natsume Hyuuga**.

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes******

Ahhh!! Cliffy! Sooo cliffy!

Haha…thank you for your reviews and song-suggestions!!! I loved 'em!  
Tch. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Hahaha…

"_moment of admiration"_

**Lotsaluvvv,**

_Faye-chan_


	6. Verse Five

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

_Bad Day_ sung by _Daniel Powter_—**suggested by ****wakakakakaa**

**Turn the Music Up**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_--_

_As I walked nearer and nearer to my seat, I felt a lot more anxious._

"_H-hello," I said to a boy whose face was covered by a manga._

_He took the manga off and cast a painful stare at me._

_My eyes widened to see no other than…Natsume Hyuuga._

_--_

**VERSE FIVE:** (YAAAK! Five!!! OMEEGAD!)

"You!" I shrieked.

I saw Natsume raise an eyebrow and smirk. "Is this the new way in greeting a new classmate?"

I felt my cheeks flush when my classmates laughed.

Stupid Natsume! Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"_You_ go and sit down now, miss Mikan!" the teacher reprimanded.

Darn it. Maybe deciding to transfer to this school wasn't a good idea after all!

Natsume put his manga back to his face. Hah! I bet Natsume is as unintelligent as a cockroach! Hmpf! We'll see!

I walked to my seat laughing in my mind. I'll beat Natsume for sure! And that's what he gets for humiliating me on my first day!

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---**

I was walking to the garden when the sight of a certain Sakura tree caught my eyes. I was supposed to go to it when I felt someone put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hotaru-chan…" I said when I was Hotaru's emotionless face looking at me.

"I hear Natsume-kun's your seatmate," she said flatly.

"Y-yeah," I said with hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Well, be careful," was all Hotaru said before she walked away.

If I could compare Hotaru with something…she'd be a ghost—someone who appears and disappears without a sound or emotion. I have been wondering…something (or someone) must've caused her to be like that. I guess I'd find out someday.

After that thought, I found myself walking around the campus.

Geez. I guess I'm about to find out a lot of things about the people around me.

I stopped walking when I heard the piano playing. It was coming from the music room and it had a wonderful melody.

Before I realized what I was doing, I was now leaning at the door. (Sigh) I really need to be aware of what I am currently doing in my life.

"_Where is the moment we needed the most?"_

The voice was familiar—though I didn't care who owned it, though. My thoughts have been carried away.

"_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on"_

The song had a painful melody.

"_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line   
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"

I touched a corner of the blue sliding door. My curiosity tingled to who was singing the song.

But maybe I didn't need to know…

"_Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

You had a bad day   
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong"

The person's voice began to become gentler. At this time, I couldn't stop myself…I quietly opened the door.

"_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost"_

My eyes widened—the voice I admired so much was Natsume's. Well, it wasn't just now when I had loved the voice he had, but when I saw him this time, as his fingers pressed the keys and his eyes were closed, it seemed he was a different person. He was not the jerk I met again a while ago. He looked…handsome? Maybe…

"_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"_

My heard beats so fast I couldn't hear the song clearly anymore. What was it I was feeling? Admiration? Love? No…this was only admiration. I admire him—his voice…I don't know! I'm confused! I'm so confused!

I got to run away before he sees me. I don't know why I'm so scared of him seeing me but…I just feel…weird.

"_Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day"_

I didn't stop running until I reached the Sakura Tree I saw a while ago.

I looked up the sky. I felt my cheeks flush as I recalled how he looked back then. Was it his voice I admired…or _him?_

**-  
-  
-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes—**

What's this? Mikan's beginning to fall in love? Haha! XD XD

**SONG SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS!! I NEED THEM!! THANK YOU:)**


	7. Verse Six

SONG/S FEATURED:

**Turn the Music Up**  
_By: Aminatsu032_

_I got to run away before he sees me. I don't know why I'm so scared of him seeing me but…I just feel…weird._

_I didn't stop running until I reached the Sakura Tree I saw a while ago._

_I looked up the sky. I felt my cheeks flush as I recalled how he looked back then. Was it his voice I admired or _he

**VERSE SIX:**

So does that…mean I _like_ him?

My cheeks flushed again. What the hell? Why am I running? I don't _like _him! (As far as I know.)

I shook my head fast and returned to the music room. By doing this, I believe, will prove me wrong that I like that jerk.

When I arrived there, I was ready to open the door. I breathed normally and calmly.

'_Okay,'_ I told myself, _'At the count of three.'_

_One…_

_Two…_

_Th—_

**BUMP!**

I felt my heart skip a beat. What was that sound? It came from inside.

I quickly opened the door and saw Natsume lying on the ground. I could see that he had difficulty in breathing, and I knew that I had to take him to the nurse's office.

**--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--**

I sat on the chair beside the bed, looking at Natsume. Somehow, my mind was completely blank. It was like I didn't care at all what the world was doing…and all I cared about was Natsume and if he was okay, or not.

"It's so nice of you to have brought him here," someone said and I turned around.

"Y-yeah," I said. My voice sounded awkward, even to my ears. It sounded as if I had been lost for a long time.

Even so, the nurse just smiled, pretending not to notice. "You're Mikan Sakura, are you? Are you his girlfriend?"

My mind started to blank again. What did she say again…I think it had the words girl' and 'friend'. _Girl…friend…_

I felt my cheeks burn. "I'm _not_ his girlfriend, Ms. Mitsumi!"

Miss Mitsumi laughed. Her laugh was so carefree that it made me smile.

Yakako Mitsumi…she's the school nurse of INBS. She has green hair and purple eyes and she's about 5'6 tall.

"Please…" Ms. Mitsumi said, "call me Yakako. All students call me that. I feel old when I hear the word 'miss'."

Yakako laughed again—this time I laughed with her.

"This Natsume Hyuuga…" I was surprised with the sudden change in Yakako's tone, she suddenly became serious. "I've been watching him since he first came into this school—and that was 3 years ago."

I said nothing, but the way I was looking at Yakako made a cue that she must continue.

"I believe," she continued, "that Natsume isn't this arrogant person they think of him…and he wasn't like this before. Something must've caused him to be like this."

I looked at Yakako's eyes and I saw nothing but genuine concern.

"I'm sure," she added in a soft voice, "there's another person inside of him that only comes out through music."

I closed my eyes slowly.

_Another person…_

_My eyes widened—the voice I admired so much was Natsume's. Well, it wasn't just now when I had loved the voice he had, but when I saw him this time, as his fingers pressed the keys and his eyes were closed, it seemed _he was a different person_. He was not the jerk I met again a while ago. He looked…handsome? Maybe…_

I put a hand on Yakako's shoulder and smiled. "I think so, too."

Yakako smiled back at me and then looked outside. "When I first saw you," she said and a short pause came after that. She looked back at me. "I knew you were someone that can change the people around you."

"What do you mean?" I asked her, but she completely ignored my comment.

"You should be going now," she said to me, "Don't worry, Natsume will be okay."

I nodded and walked away, but in my mind I wanted to find out what she meant…

**--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--**

'_Change the people around you…change the people around you…hm…' _I keep repeating those words inside of my head over and over as I play with the carrots on my plate using my fork.

And it was at that time that I felt someone was already shouting beside me—Sumire, the pride-ish airhead who doesn't know what she wants in her life. And what does she need from me now?

"What?" I said, sounding irritated.

Sumire gasped. "Don't you dare 'what' me!"

I rolled my eyes and continued playing with my carrot, completely ignoring the perm beside me.

I felt Sumire's glare sharpen as she said, "You! I have just had enough of you, you _pride-ish airhead_!"

I stare at her, "_That_ was supposed to be _my_ line!"

"I challenge you to a song showdown…and whoever of us makes the better song,"—she pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts—"gets Natsume!" she said out of the blue.

What did she say? Gets _who_?

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"You don't have to hide it, bru-nette!" Sumire said in a loud tone, "That _nurse_ told me!"

A vein popped on my head. _That Yakako…_

I wanted to object and blurt out: "What the hell? What's wrong with you? There is nothing—absolutely NOTHING—going on with me and Natsume!", but instead I blurt out, "Whatever—bring it on!"

**-**

-end of chapter-

**Author's Notes—**

_FALALA!! The latest chapter of Turn The Music Up is BACKK!! I am BACK, people!! :))  
Thank you, guys and girls, for waiting for the updates!! Keep your reviews going and you could __**suggest what Sumire can sing for Natsume in the next chapter**_

_So it's going to be a song battle, huh?  
Stay tune!_

**REVIEW!**

_Lots and lotsaluv,  
Aminatsu032 _


	8. Verse Seven

SONG/S FEATURED:

**S****O****N****G****/****S ****F****E****A****T****U****R****E****D****:**

_Hot _sung by _Avril Lavigne_**—suggested by ****aprilXXX**** (anon.).  
**_Breathe _sung by _Michelle Branch_**—suggested by ****RanbowPrincess326****; song picked by ****Jemelle**** (anon.).**

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**O:o:o:o:o:O**

"_I challenge you to a song showdown…and whoever of us makes the better song,"—she pauses for a moment to gather her thoughts—"gets Natsume!" she said out of the blue._

_What did she say? Gets who?_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You don't have to hide it, bru-nette!" Sumire said in a loud tone, "That nurse told me!"_

_A vein popped on my head. That Yakako…_

_I wanted to object and blurt out: "What the hell? What's wrong with you? There is nothing—absolutely NOTHING—going on with me and Natsume!", but instead I blurt out, "Whatever—bring it on!"_

**O:o:o:o:o:O**

**VERSE SEVEN:**

Sumire's eyes widened. Ha! She thought I was too chicken to accept her challenge!

My head was held up high, seeing Sumire so angry.

She sighed and finally spoke, after we took time glaring at each other. "Fine then. Next week, seven days from now, we'll be singing _original_ compositions."—Permy turns around and started to walk away when she turned to me again—"Oh yeah, I forgot something."

She got something from her handbag—a cell phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say, "Yes, this is Sumire Shouda."—she pauses and then glances at me—"Inform the media that Sumire Shouda and Mikan Sakura are having a showdown—LIVE."—pause—"Oh, shut up! Just inform _all_ media network—NOW!" When Permy ended the call, she held her head up high and gave me a painful glare.

My jaw locks open. Live? All media network? Has she gone nuts, or she was born nuts?!

I heard someone behind me and looked around. "Hotaru-chan!"

She was still as emotionless as ever, but I could sense there was some strange vibration. She had both her hands holding a brown tray with her lunch.

"D-did you see what she did?" I said, trying to get her go to my side.

"I did, but I also saw what _you_ did," she said, giving emphasis to the word 'you'.

"M-me?!" I said, shocked, "Wha—what did I do?"

Hotaru didn't answer my question, but continued, "I think it was right for her to call you a 'pride-ish airhead'."

I stayed quiet, feeling a little disappointed at myself.

"Remember this," Hotaru said to me, "You'll never be a proper singer until you realize that music is not for selfish desires."

At that, Hotaru left.

She was right. I accepted the showdown because I didn't want to be humiliated by her again…I forgot all about Natsume. I'm so selfish. I'm the one to be called the 'pride-ish airhead' after all…

"_When I first saw you, I knew you were someone that can change the people around you."_

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

"Mikan! Mikan! Come quick!" I heard my mother say.

Quickly, I left my room and abandoned my iPod and went to the living room. I immediately saw Sumire's face on the television.

"What's up?" I asked.

"This is a live interview about a certain 'showdown'…" Mom paused and turned to me. "…a showdown you didn't tell me about?"

I sighed and sat on the couch. "Sorry, Mom, I was planning to tell you."

Mom crossed her arms but said nothing. Still, I could see she was as disappointed as Hotaru was.

"_**And there, people, a LIVE showdown of former Stellar lead singer, Sumire Shouda, and the current lead singer of the said group, Mikan Sakura, next week at seven at the Twin Tower Stadium. Who will wi—"**_ Mom already turned the TV off before I could hear the rest of what the reporter said.

She looked at me and sat next to me. "Honey, tell me," she said to me, "is this the reason why you've been looking so down since you got home?"

I looked at her straight in the eye, and then looked away. "No," I said, "That's not it."

"Then what?" she said with her caring, motherly tone.

I stayed quiet for a while. "Mom, if you accepted a challenge for your selfish desires, is that wrong?" I asked her, indirectly answering her question.

She looked at me with concern, and then kissed my forehead. "Oh, honey, is that what this is all about?"

I didn't answer, so she must've sensed that I was really depressed.

She put her arms around me after a long silence between the two of us. "I think…" she said, "if you accepted it for yourself, do it for others."

I looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Hm…let me see," she continued. "For example you bought a burger for yourself, but then you saw someone very hungry, you give it to that person. What I'm saying is that, 'You can't change the past, but you can change the future.' Who cares if you accepted it for yourself? You can change your goal—which is to do it for the person you are _supposed _to do it for."

I took my time thinking of what mother said…and she was right!

I smiled and hugged her tight. "Oh, Mom, you're the best!"

Mom laughed, "Anything for my dear daughter."

"I love you, Mom."

"'Love you, too."

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

"Another person…" I said, playing with my ball pen, "only express through music…another…person…"—I pause for a moment—"I've got it!"

I was about to write down the lyrics on my mind when I remembered something. Running outside my room, to the telephone, I dialed a number.

"_**Hello. You are calling the Imai residence. Nobody is here at the moment, so please just leave a message after the beep—BEEEEEP!"**_

I take a deep breath and say what I have to say, "Hello, Hotaru? This is Mikan. I'm sorry for a while ago…but please do me a favor. Watch me next week—I want to show you the true me."

I ended the message and smiled at myself. Somehow, I feel better. One more call…

"Hello, Anna? This is Mikan."—I pause—"Really? Nonoko-chan is with you?"—pause—"Listen, I need you to do me a favor…"

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

I play with my mic while thinking of my song when I heard footsteps coming near me. A week has already passed. Right now, there is only four hours before the showdown starts.

"Ready to loose, Sakura?"—Sumire. Who else?

I smile at her and stop playing with my mic. "Right now, I don't care if I loose or not. What's important is that I give the message to the person I want to give the message to."

That smug on Permy's face suddenly disappeared. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

I sighed. "I'm ready," I said.

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

"_**Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the showdown of the century, with Sumire Shouda and Mikan Sakura! And now, current teen solo sensation, Sumire Shouda, singing to us her original composition!"**_

A lot of people clapped when Sumire stepped on the stage. Suddenly, I felt so nervous. I look at the crowd to see if Hotaru was there, when someone caught my eye—Natsume Hyuuga.

'_He's here!'_ I heard a voice inside of me, _'He's here! What are you going to do?'_

I exhale to keep myself calm. _'This is it. This…is it.'_

"_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby"_

Finally, Sumire started her song…and of course, the crowd cheered for her.

"_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud"_

Wha—? What kind of song is this?!

"_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places you've never been  
And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
And I will let you do anything again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out"

I look at Natsume in the crowd. He was expressionless and I couldn't figure out what he was thinking.

"_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

You're so good."

The crowd cheered for her—so loud! Now, I feel so down…I think I'll never win this showdown.

I sigh and see Sumire raise her eyebrow.

"Break a leg," she said as she started to walk away.

"_**People, that was Sumire Shouda! Now, the new Stellar lead singer, Mikan Sakura, will sing to us her song!"**_

I walk slowly to the stage. I examine the crowd and my eyes glue to Natsume again. He was looking at me back. He was wearing a red, long-sleeve T-shirt with his blue polo, unbuttoned. Beside him was Ruka.

Realizing that I've been staring at him for so long, I examine the crowd again.

I take a deep breath and spoke, "Hi…um…good evening."

The crowd stayed silent.

"When I accepted this challenge, I was only thinking of myself. But then I…I realized that I can't gain anything with selfishness," I continue, "So I don't care anymore if I win this or not. The most important thing is…I can say what I want to say to the person…"—I pause for a short while—"that I wrote this to."

I glance at Natsume who was still looking at me, and then I heard the intro starting to play.

I open my mouth and took a deep breath.

"_I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

_And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in"_

Now I've started singing, I feel all my worries go away, but I keep in mind the people I care for.

"_If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain…"

I bow as I close my eyes. But then, unexpected, the crowd cheered for me…even louder than Sumire's!

I smile and glance at the place where Natsume was standing, my smile fades realizing he was no longer there. But still, I'm glad to know that he was here.

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

"_**And now,"**_ I hear the host say, _**"the result of the showdown!"**_

The crowd murmured and I felt so tense.

"…_**and the winner is…"**_

"Get ready to loose," Sumire murmured to me.

I said nothing and completely ignored her comment.

"…_**Mikan Sakura!"**_

I cover my mouth in shock as the crowd cheered loud for me.

I…don't believe it! I…I won?!

**O:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:O**

After so many congratulations from different people, I go back to the backstage and overhear Sumire talking to someone—or rather, shouting.

"I am telling you! There must be a mistake! That…that stupid girl! She…she cheated!" I heard her say. Right now, I feel so pissed, but I try to hold myself.

"I'm sorry, Miss Shouda," the person she was talking to said. I think it was the host, "We asked the opinion of Mr. Hyuuga as you said, and he chose Miss Sakura."

What? Natsume? Chose me?

Before I could hear more, Sumire comes running pass me. It looked like she didn't notice me standing here.

Quietly, I follow her and eventually hear her tantrums again.

"Why?! Why did you choose that _girl_?!" I think she was talking to Natsume.

Her voice was coming from a room. I lean on the wall so they wouldn't see me.

"Natsume! Answer me!" Sumire continued yelling.

I heard a chair move so Natsume must've stood up.

"That's enough!" he said, which stopped Sumire.

There was a long silence between the two. I felt I shouldn't be here but I, myself, wanted to know why Natsume chose me.

"I chose her because…" My heartbeat became faster. _'Calm down, Mikan. Calm down.' _"…because she actually thinks of others before herself."

The last eight words felt so fragile. I didn't know how to react, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say!

Just then, Natsume walks out of the room. When he saw me, he stared at me for a while, giving me a painful look and then walks away.

**DOKI-DOKI! DOKI-DOKI!**

What is this? Why is my heartbeat so fast?

I ran as fast as I could, before Sumire sees me, too. But then, I stop. I suddenly became weak.

Why is my heart so painful? Why am I…feeling so broken?

That look… Natsume…who are you to me?

**-**

-end of chapter-

**Author's Notes—**

Long chapter. (nods, nods) Loooong chapter. (Long pause.) GAWD! I'm so prowdd of me! I can't believe I updated three-times in a row! I'll keep it up! Promise!! XD

KYA—!! Keep those suggestions and reviews coming so that I'll update faster and faster!! XD XD

_Loving you now and forever,  
Faye-chan. Ü_


	9. Verse Eight

**S****O****N****G****/****S ****F****E****A****T****U****R****E****D****:**

_Thnks fr th Mmrs _sung by _Fall-Out Boy_**—suggested by ****SpringFairy15****.  
**_Hey Boy, Hey Girl _sung by _SEAMO feat. BoA_

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**O:o:o:o:o:O**

_What is this? Why is my heartbeat so fast?_

_I ran as fast as I could, before Sumire sees me, too. But then, I stop. I suddenly became weak._

_Why is my heart so painful? Why am I…feeling so broken?_

_That look… Natsume…who are you to me?_

**O:o:o:o:o:O**

**VERSE EIGHT:**

I sat on the couch and keep on changing the channels on the television. Well, the truth is, I didn't really care what was on the TV at that moment…my mind was so preoccupied by all that happened yesterday.

"…_because she actually thinks of others before herself."_

'_Thinks…of others…_' I keep on repeating on my mind.

Just then, my thought were interrupted when I heard my phone ring, but before I could accept the call, the ringing stopped as I stared at the phone.

"Thirteen missed calls?" I say out loud as I sigh.

Since yesterday, Mom told me about the endless phone calls at home—one was from Hotaru.

"Congratulations. I guess I was wrong about you. Oh yeah, we have a meeting tomorrow at three o'clock PM. Be there," that's what she said on the message.

I sigh and look at the clock. _Two more hours…_

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)"_

My head suddenly shifts to the TV. That…that's Cross's song…

I guess I must've turned the channel to MTV, then.

"_I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
thanks for the memories "He,he tastes like you only sweeter""_

I stay silent as my gaze glue to Natsume. That look he gave me…that cold look.

Before I become more depressed, I got a hold of the remote and stare more at him.

"_Been looking forward to the futu—"_

'_Okay, this doesn't help me at all,' _I thought as I turned the TV off.

I don't move for a while and then decided to change to go a walk to calm my mind a bit.

I walk to my room and change.

Mom was away, yet again on a business trip, but she showered me with congratulations when she called last night after the performance.

I got the house key and put it in the pocket of my olive-green jacket.

I locked the door and got going.

When I reached the park, it was then I realized I made a big, big, mistake.

"Hey isn't that Mikan Sakura?" I heard one person say, and I suddenly turn in surprise. Oh no! I forgot to wear a disguise!

"OMG! Yes! That's her! The newbie who beat Sumire Shouda!" the other one yelled, which attracted the attention of the other people.

Suddenly, more and more people started crowding around me. I close my eyes tight. _Somebody save me!_

Right then, I suddenly felt someone pull me from the crowd. I couldn't see the face of the person because he was wearing a dark blue hat.

When we were far enough, he didn't give me the opportunity to thank him.

"What on earth were you thinking, going off like that without a disguise?!"—wait a minute…I know that voice!

I suddenly turn to look at his face. "Natsume?"

He just rolled his eyes.

He was wearing a long-sleeved T-shirt, with the same color of his hat and on top of that was a white T-shirt with brown tattoo-style design—he was also wearing a chain necklace with a blue square-shaped pendant.

"How long are you exactly planning on staring at me like that?" he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I…um…" I said, thinking of words, "I…wasn't staring!"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. Okay, I lied. I _was_ staring at him. _Happy?_

Natsume rolled his eyes again and took off his hat. "Here. Wear this," he said, giving it to me.

"B-but how about you?" I asked.

"I can manage," he said, turning around, "I'm used to it, unlike you."

A vein popped in my head. Darn it! Who cares if he saved my life?!

"I still have to go somewhere," he said as he ran off.

"Hey wait!"—too late. He's gone.

I stare at the blue cap and sighed. Whatever—I'll just wear it.

I stand up and look at my watch. One forty-five. Oh, what the heck. I'm sure they don't mind me being early.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

I open the door and look around. Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru—they're already here?

"So peculiar seeing you this early," Hotaru said, emotionlessly.

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm always late?"

I open my mouth, about to say more when my phone rings again. I glance at Hotaru then answer the call. "Yes, hello? Mikan Sakura speaking."

"Why, hello, Miss Sakura," the person on the other line said, "I'm Misaki Harada, manager of Tsubasa Andou."

I blink twice. Now what's this about?

"You see, we'll be recording a song for Tsubasa's next album, and I just want to ask if it's okay that you get featured on the song," Miss Misaki continued.

"Eh?" I look at Hotaru, asking her for help with my eyes, "You want me to be featured on the song?"

When Hotaru nodded at me and shrugged, I gladly accepted her offer.

Two weeks from now, huh?

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"_honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou…"_

I sing, playing with the ice on my glass of juice.

I stare at the clock watching every second pass by. I sigh and stare on the cap beside me.

Natsume…I haven't seen him since.

"_there's another person inside of him that only comes out through music."_

My eyes widen. AH! Darn it! Natsume, get out of my mind already!

I grip the glass hard. Natsume…get out of my hear already…

**RING! RING!**

I pick up the phone on the table. "Hel—"

"Mikan, where are you?! You're late!" I immediately recognized the voice—it was Miss Misaki's.

When I arrived home that time, Mom was already here, and she said there was a delivery for me…a CD with the draft of the song.

"S-sorry! Is it already time?" I asked.

"Is it already time?!" she yelled at me, "It's thirty minutes _passed_ the 'time'!"

I bit my lip. "Okay, okay, I'll be there."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hey, I'm here!" I say as I open the door to the recording room.

"About time you arrived," said a pink-haired girl, sitting on the couch. She was reading a magazine.

My eyes widened. "M-Miss Misaki?!"

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes. I think she was just about four years older than me. "Stop it with the 'miss' already! You make me feel old."

"Well, you _do_ act old," a voice said nearby.

I turned around and saw a raven-haired boy with blue eyes wearing a black T-shirt and blue jacked with huge earphones around his neck. Somehow he…reminds me of… ARGH! JUST STOP IT WITH THAT NATSUME CRAP!

"Hey there!" he said, "I'm Tsubasa. Nice to meet you."

Misaki-sempai slaps Tsubasa-sempai on the shoulder. "Let's just get on with the recording. There are still people recording next to us!"

The intro started playing both of us took a deep breath.

"_kono mama no RIZUMU(rythem) wo KEEP ON de sakari ageru no wa SEAMO to BoA_

honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou

HEY GIRL kimi to au you ni natte boku no naka de nanka ga kawatte shiite iu nara kokoro yawarakaku natte shika mo keitai yatara naru  
konna tanoshikattanda MEERU(mail) moji futari no kyori wo umaru  
ippai no soushin FORUDA(folder) (watashi no namae bakka) donna monda  
sukitte kimochi tsuyosugi te shimaenai yo  
boku no furoshiki de(afureta bun wa watashi ga) tsutsunde kureru nara makashita  
kata omoi de naku natta toki yorokobi to kowasa PURASU(plus) doki doki ga  
douji ni otozureta koto uta ni suru boku wa kimi wo ROKKU ON(lock on)

_honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou_

_boku ga dekiru saisho de saidai no koto tada ai suru koto da  
kimi no suki yori bai suki mochi yabai kurai tsune ni daiji ni  
aenai ichi nichi fushigi to kimi wo motto suki ni saseru shi  
kimi no hitomi wa mahou no tsue mistumeru boku wa utsuro na kao de hozue  
mabushisugi da YO BABY toki ni biyaku wo furi maki youen ni  
HEY boku ni totte wa takane no hana narabitai kara senobi suru sa  
(HEY BOY sono mama no anata de ii) sou da ne ai wa futari no kotoba  
futari de hitotsu tte koto da_

_honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou_

_honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou_

_deaeta koto ni imi ga aru nara  
kenka suru no mo gikushaku suru no mo kitto imi wa aru_

sunao ni nareru kimi to nara kenka shitatte sugu ni hora  
wakari aeru tsunagattenda ze(zutto issho ni ite) gatten da ze  
futari de iru to naze ka anshin maru de BURAPI to ANJII  
sonna BESUTO KAPPURU(best couple) sakari agaru otagai takame au  
BOYS & GIRLS

_honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou_

_honto no taisetsu na mono ga mitsukaru to tsuyoku nareru  
sore ga anata no HEY BOY  
DO YOU KNOW LOVE? mochi shitteiru kore ga sou"_

When the song ended, we both smiled at each other.

"That was great!" Misaki-sempai said through the mic.

After we said our goodbyes, I was about to open the door when someone opened it from the other side.

"Na…Natsume!" I shriek in surprise. Ruka was behind him.

I saw Tsubasa-sempai look at Natsume with no expression in his eyes. Then after a while a smile crept on his face.

"Yo!" he said, "What's up…"—there was a short pause—"…brother?"

Natsume just glared at him.

Wait a minute—did I hear that right?! He said 'brother' didn't he?!

I look at Tsubasa, then at Natsume. Tsubasa-sempai and Natsume…are related?

**-**

-end of chapter-

**Author's notes—**

Gee, that was a fast update! LOL. XD YEAH BEBE! Turn the Music Up has reached 100 reviews!! (cheers with imaginary audience.)

Hahaha. I noticed my chapters becoming longer. Could it be that I'm becoming more…inspired? (Winks.)

Keep those reviews and song suggestions coming. Hm…I'm thinking of a good duet song for Natsume and Mikan (most probably.), but I'm not still sure. Since Mikan's manager (Hotaru) is against Cross, I'll think of a way so that it'll happen.

**REMEMBER: Duet song. I need a duet song.**

_XOXO,  
Faye-chan. _


	10. Verse Nine

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

_Iris_ sung by _Goo Goo Dolls  
Way Back Into Love _sung by _Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant_**—suggested by ****-kradraven-**

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**XOXO**

"_Yo!" he said, "What's up…"—there was a short pause—"…brother?"_

_Natsume just glared at him._

_Wait a minute—did I hear that right?! He said 'brother' didn't he?!_

_I look at Tsubasa, then at Natsume. Tsubasa-sempai and Natsume…are related?_

**XOXO**

**VERSE NINE:**

My jaw leaves open. "No way…" I say breathlessly.

Natsume gave me a sharp look, ordering me to shut up. I immediately stiffen and at that, Natsume left the room.

I was about to follow him when I felt someone grab me by the arm—it was Ruka. He shook his head slowly at me.

_Natsume…_

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

…_he has such a dark past. I want to know more about him. Somehow I…I…_

"—ra!" I heard a voice. Huh? Did he say 'ra'?

"Miss Sakura!" I heard the voice shout again—it was teacher.

"Y-yes!" I said, standing up from my chair in surprise.

"Have you been listening to what I was saying?" the teacher asked.

"Ah…yes! I…I was!" I laugh softly as I lie. Oh, good lord! This is what I get for thinking of Natsume too much!

The teacher raised her eyebrow at me. "Oh really?" she says, "Well then, let's move on."—Miss turns to the class—"Boys, line up."

_Huh? Line up for what?_

"She said that the activity for this week is 'pair composing'," a voice said beside me. I quickly turn my head and notice Natsume. Oh yeah, I kinda forgot he was sitting beside me.

Natsume stood up and went to the line together with the others as I wait patiently for the girls' turn.

_Pair composing, huh? So that means you have a partner and you compose together…a boy and a girl._

I smile at myself, amused by my thoughts.

_I sure hope its—wait a minute! What am I thinking?!_

"Girls! Your turn to line up!" I hear the teacher call as I immediately stand up and head to the line.

As I waited for my turn, I thought of everything that had happened since I entered the world of pop stars and singers…it was then I met…_wait, what the hell?!_

"Sakura, your turn," I heard the teacher say.

"H-hai!" I said, alarmed as I picked a number from a purple box.

When everyone was finished, they went back to their seats and to the teacher's signal, they opened the piece of paper they picked.

**Five.**

Number five—great. I wonder who my partner is.

"Hmm…number five, huh?" I heard someone say beside me, it was Natsume.

"Uh…yeah," I said, "And…what number did you get?"

Natsume just rolled his eyes and said nothing. After a moment, he threw a piece of paper at me. Luckily, I was able to catch it—it was the paper from the draw…and the number was…

**Five.**

My eyes immediately widen. Five?! Th-that means…

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

I looked at the piece of paper I was holding—this was it…his house.

I take a deep breath as I press the doorbell to Natsume's apartment.

The door opened revealing his annoyed face.

"What took you so long?" he said in an irritated tone.

I scoffed. "Well sorry if your apartment was so easy to find!"

Natsume just rolled his eyes and gave space so that I could go in.

That's right. I'm at his house…

_**What happened earlier…**_

"_We could practice at my house. My mom's not there," I said, lifting the pages of a songbook._

_Natsume rolled his eyes, "No. We're going to practice at _my_ place."_

_I look at him sternly. "Nuh-uh. No way. I don't trust you."_

"_Shut up. Like anyone would have interest in you," Natsume said in his usual, mocking, tone._

_I twitch in annoyance. "We're going to practice at my house, whether you like it or not!"_

_Natsume looks at me emotionlessly. "Do you have any instruments at your house?"_

_I thought a bit. "Well…no…but—"_

"_Do you have a recorder?"_

"_I…um…no…but—"_

"_Were you thinking of making me practice in the living room?"_

_I gulp as and stay silent._

"_Tch. I guess I win, then."_

…_**and that's what happened.**_

"And just so you know," I said as I turn to him, "I _wasn't_ thinking of making you practice in the living room!"

Natsume rolled his eyes as he closed the door. "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I turn my back to him and examine his apartment. It was normal—well not any of what I imagined. (No golems, no headless statues…)

My eyes follow Natsume as he walks to his black couch.

"Do you know how to play an instrument?" he asks as he turns the TV on.

"Um…piano? A little…" I tell him.

Natsume nodded, stood up again and got something from beside the television—it was a mini-recorder.

He handed it to me as I examined it. "You're in-charge of the lyrics. Do it in this tune."

At that he headed to the door. "Wh-where are you going?"

He opened it halfway and said, "To take a walk."

My mouth opens in shock. "You're leaving me?"

"Duh," he says shutting the door behind him.

What the hell?! Dragging me here, then leaving me? Great, great, great!

I sink to the couch, as I turned the TV off and pressed the "play" button on the recorder. As the melody played, I closed my eyes. All those frustration goes away.

This was unfair—how come Natsume's music always makes me feel this way?

I place the recorder on the table and stood up, looking for a pen and a paper when suddenly I hear a different melody from before.

It wasn't the melody for the piece we were supposed to make—it was different.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now"_

It was Natsume's voice.

"_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight"_

A smile crept on my face as I heard his voice. I sat on the couch again, facing the device playing the song.

" _And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am"_

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am"

I press "stop" on the recorder and stare at the ceiling.

_He's done his part. I guess I have to, too._

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

I sigh as I write the last words of the song.

_Wait a minute—what time is it? _I glance at the clock; eight-thirty.

What? It's 8:30 and Natsume's still not back.

I stretched and stared at the clock a bit and yawned. Before I knew it, I fell asleep…

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

I woke up because of the ray of sunlight coming from the window. I sat up and looked around…Natsume's apartment?

My eyes suddenly widened.

Oh my gosh, don't tell me—I fell asleep in his apartment last night?

I looked at my surroundings as I realized I wasn't in the couch anymore and was already in Natsume's bed.

I touch my face. Oh good. I'm not yet dead.

I stand up when I heard someone singing in the living room—it was probably Natsume.

"_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind,"_ he sang as I walked quietly to where he was.

I stopped when I reached the divider for the living room and looked at him. The piece of paper with the lyrics was resting on the table as he strummed his guitar.

As the part went near, I started to sing with him.

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh."_

Natsume looked at me and put down his guitar.

"Had a good sleep?" he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Maybe."

_Yes, maybe. Maybe I wanted to become partners with him after all…_

**-**

-end of chapter-

**Author's notes—**

(Grins) How do you like that? Teeheehee. :D :D Sorry if the chapter was not that great. D: You know…lack of inspiration and all. O.O

Anyway, I need your reviews—and a song suggestion. XD

**I need a song for Hotaru!**

I want a voice to be something different from the others. O.O If you know Rina from Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mitsuki from Full Moon Wo Sagashite—that kind of voice. XD XD

**Again, review and I need a song for Hotaruuu!!**

_Love,  
Faye-chan. Ü_


	11. CHORUS

SONG/S FEATURED:

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

_Way Back Into Love _sung by _Drew Barrymore and Hugh Grant_**—suggested by ****-kradraven-****.**

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

—

_Natsume looked at me and put down his guitar._

"_Had a good sleep?" he said, smirking._

_I rolled my eyes. "Maybe."_

Yes, maybe. Maybe I wanted to become partners with him after all…

—

**CHORUS:**

_I slept in his apartment last night…_

_I slept in his apartment last night…_

_Last night…_

_I…I…_

I feel my cheeks burn as the fact rings endlessly on my head.

I hug my pillow tight, trying hard to erase the memory from my bubbly head.

I woke up in his room, which means…_he carried me when I fell asleep._

I sigh as I roll from left to right on my bed—this was unfair! I can't fall in love with him! That is a sin! Depravity, immorality, iniquity, veniality, wickedness—A SIN!

_But still he…_

GAH! Shaddap, stupid heart! You can't fall in love with him! Hotaru forbid you to! _You…can't…_

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hey, idiot, are you listening to me?!" I hear someone shout beside me and I stand up in surprise.

Natsume rolled his eyes, banging his fingers at the piano keys in annoyance. "It's not easy being a teacher, you know!"

I smile nervously. "S-sorry. Ehrr…could you repeat that again?"

Natsume sighed. "I said, 'B flat, G minor, B flat, G minor, C minor seven, F minor, F, C minor seven, F minor and F.'"

I looked him in confusion, my brows arched together.

Natsume just shrugged; despite the fact he knew that I didn't understand anything. "Figure it out yourself."

I sigh at I stare at the black and white piano keys. As far as I could remember, the only thing I knew how to play with the piano was "Baa Baa Black Sheep"—and that was when I was four years old!

I position my fingers randomly at the keys and press hard.

I saw Natsume twitch at the corner of my eye as I bit my lip.

"S-sorry."

"I didn't think you would be _this_ ignorant," Natsume said as he positioned my left hand.

I immediately blush, noticing he was this close to me—and he was holding my hand.

He looks at me with those stunning crimson orbs and smirk. "Look at the keys, not me."

My eyes widen and I feel my cheeks burn again. "I…I was not looking at you!"

"Yeah right."

"It's true!"

"Whatever."

I stayed silent.

_Okay, maybe I _was_ looking at him._

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hmm…something's different with you."

I look at Yakako in confusion. "What? There's nothing different."

Yakako giggled, arranging the bed sheets at the clinic.

I arrived early the next day because I couldn't sleep last night.

Yes, today was the performance and since I didn't know what to do this early in the morning, I decided to help Yakako out with her job.

"Yes there is," she told me as her purple eyes examined mine, "your eyes has more life in it."

"I…um…" I was speechless, obviously.

When Yakako finished arranging the sheets she approached me and sat down. "You're in love, are you?"

I immediately blushed and looked away. "I am…not! I'm to young to be…i-i-i-in love!"

"Hmm…" Yakako just said, smiling at me. "I went through that stage, too. It's hard when you know your love is impossible."

Impossible, huh?

I opened my mouth, about to say something when the door beside me opened.

"Na-Natsume," I said in a low voice.

"Stupid girl, what are you still doing here?" he told me in an irritated noise as he grabbed my wrist, "We're up next."

"Ah…yes," I say as he let go of my hand.

I was about to go out of the room, following Natsume when I heard Yakako call behind me.

"Mikan," she said.

I turn around. "Hm?"

She said nothing but her wink gave me an idea.

"Ba-ka!" I say as I went out of the clinic.

Natsume and I had some distance between us, though I tried my best to keep up with him without him noticing.

I wanted to talk to him, but I was too nervous to say something, so silence surrounded us for a while.

Natsume…I've known him for some time now but I still don't know a pinch about him. Tsubasa-sempai being his brother—what's that all about?

"Hey," Natsume said, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes?"

"The lyrics you wrote."

"Um…what about it?"

Natsume stopped walking (finally!), but without turning around he answered me. "It wasn't bad." And then he walked again.

I was nailed to where I was standing as I try my best to keep in mind what he just said.

"_It wasn't bad."_

I smile as I ran beside him. "Thank you."

"Tch."

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

I felt my heartbeat go faster and faster as I heard our number being called. (Which was _five_.)

I followed Natsume was we walked towards the stage. I close my eyes and position my hands on the piano.

_What was the start again?_

Oh, yes! B flat!

I concentrated as I started playing. I was quite surprised when everyone clapped—I couldn't help, but smile.

"_I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on."_

I glanced at Natsume who started playing his guitar when I started singing. Not long after, he started to sing his line, as usual, beautifully.

"_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind."_

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh."_

"_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine,  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs,  
I know that it's out there,  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere"_

"_I've been looking for someone to shed some light,  
Not somebody just to get me through the night,  
I could use some direction,  
And I'm open to your suggestions."_

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
And if I open my heart again,  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end!  
Oooooooh, Ooooooh, Ooooooh."_

"_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation"_

"_All I want to do is find a way back into love,  
I can't make it through without a way back into love,  
And if I open my heart to you,  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do,  
And if you help me to start again,  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end!  
Oooooooh. Oooooooh. Ooooooooh. Oooooooh."_

I don't really know, but somehow singing with Natsume was very different from the feeling when I was singing with Tsubasa-sempai. Singing with him was more than magic, more than miracles, more than…I don't know; more than any feeling in this world.

"_Ooooooh Ooooooooh. Ooooooooh."_

Magic, huh?

"_You're in love, are you?"_

I blush as I immediately take off the microphone on my collar and took a bow.

Now I understand why people loved Natsume so much—it was because of the hundreds of feelings his songs give you, and same goes with Ruka.

Both of them…the best I've ever seen.

As I raise my head, I saw someone by the exit. She had long, ebony hair, but she wore sunglasses so it wasn't easy to recognize her. Still, I could feel she was glaring at me for something.

"What's up?" Natsume asked in a low voice.

"N-nothing," I said as I shifted my sight to him. I look back to the exit, but the girl was gone.

_Who…was she?_

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

I ran as I looked around the hallways near the performance hall exit.

I was curious with that girl—and her "so-called" glare.

I stop running and scan the place for the last time.

No use; she was gone.

I turn around, only to be surprised seeing Hotaru looking at me.

"You're falling for that guy," she said emotionlessly.

I was shocked—it was the second time I heard that remark.

"I'm not!" I said, persistent of what I believe.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Is the heart really that uncontrollable, Sakura?"

I was shocked by her sudden question. But before I could reply back, she said, "We have a rehearsal at my house at 5 pm, sharp. Don't be late."

At that she left.

"_Is the heart really that uncontrollable, Sakura?"_

Well? Is it really?

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Hotaru?"—I knock at her wooden door—"Hotaru-chan, you there?"

I sigh in defeat.

It was four, forty-five. I assumed at least one of them would be here already…

I looked around and then glace at the doorknob.

Oh cool, it was gold!

Slowly, I stretched my hand and rotated it—abra-kadabra! The door opened!

I look inside the house before I stepped in.

I figured Hotaru wouldn't mind because I had my reason for going here for the first place.

Once I was inside, I examined my surroundings again. This was the first time I saw Hotaru's house—it was big and the furniture looked mostly antique.

Looking around, I saw a purple door. The color didn't match with anything in the house so I was curious. I opened the door and walked in.

The walls were painted all white and there was nothing in the room except a dresser and a chair that matched with it.

I see my reflection on the mirror as I walked nearer to it. It was then I noticed there was a gold box resting on the dresser.

I opened it and saw a piece of paper—it was scented and the paper looked expensive.

I open the folded paper and read the clean, legible handwriting.

"_I'm sorry…_

…_that's all I think I deserve to say.  
That's all I _could_ say after what I've done.  
But I think you understand how I feel about you.  
I made that decision, knowing that you'd understand.  
I've loved you, I love you and I will love you forever."_

It was the entire letter said. It looked as if it was pretty done way back, so this must've been something that was failed to be delivered to the person who it needed to be delivered to.

I fold the paper carefully and was about to put it in the gold box when I heard the door shut loudly behind me.

I immediately whirl around in surprise.

"Hotaru!" I said in a breathless voice.

She was looking at me sharply, as if telling me I shouldn't have come inside without her permission.

**-  
-end of chapter-**

**Author's Notes—**

Wee!! Another update!! XD

Everyone who suggested a song for Hotaru, OMG – I love your songs! I was like, "This song is sooo great!!"  
The song for Hotaru comes the next chapter so you could still suggest a song.

But if you have nothing to suggest, please review. :D  
Remember: The more the reviews, the more inspired I get. :)

**Love,  
.:;- Aminatsu032 / Faye-chan ;,.**


	12. Verse Ten

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

_Thunder _by _Boys Like Girls_

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

—

_I fold the paper carefully and was about to put it in the gold box when I heard the door shut loudly behind me._

_I immediately whirl around in surprise._

"_Hotaru!" I said in a breathless voice._

_She was looking at me sharply, as if telling me I shouldn't have come inside without her permission._

—

**VERSE TEN:**

"W-wait, Hotaru! L-let me explain!" I said haltingly. The truth was I didn't know what to say. I knew it was my fault all along.

I heard Hotaru murmur something, but I didn't quite hear clearly so I stayed silent.

"I said get out!" she said in a loud voice that immediately caused me to run out to the outside.

I continued running and running when I bumped into Anna and Nonoko. I felt my tears rolling down my cheeks, and I was pretty sure they asked me why I was crying. But now all I could hear was Hotaru's voice ringing endlessly in my head. Knowing that, I continued running and eventually became tired and rested on the tree nearby, crying my heart out.

From afar, I could hear music…but the lyrics I couldn't grasp that tightly.

"_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something and I do not know why I tried_

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes_

_I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out"_

I cover my ears. No…I didn't want to hear anything anymore. Somehow I feel I shouldn't have entered her world. What was I thinking?

"_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Today is a winding road_

_Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa_

_Today I'm on my own_

_I cant move a muscle and I cant pick up the phone, I don't know_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass_

_And longing for the breeze _

_I need to step outside, just to see if I can breathe_

_I gotta find a way out_

_Maybe there's a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder"_

But still, I want to know who Hotaru is. There might be a reason why her eyes are always that cold…

"_Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines_

_I think Ill make it out but you just gotta give me time_

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins_

_I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places that I didnt want to go, whoa_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors_

_I don't wanna ever love another_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're unlike any other?_

_You'll always be my thunder_

_So bring on the rain_

_Oh baby bring on the pain_

_And listen to the thunder"_

I hear applause as the music faded. But who cares? My world is now crumbling—all because of this absurd personality of mine.

"Mikan?" I raise my head. My eyes were still blurred of the tears in my eyes. It was Ruka who called me. He knelt in front of me and looked at me with such concern. Behind him was Natsume who was looking away,

"What's wrong?" Ruka asked. Clearly, I couldn't answer him. If that letter was really supposed to be for him, I shouldn't tell him. Still, I had to tell someone who could explain to me everything about Hotaru and Ruka's past.

I glance at Natsume who was still looking away, and then I look back at Ruka again and wipe my tears. "It's nothing. I just felt like crying."

"Hn. Yeah, right," Natsume finally spoke, looking at me blankly.

I frown for some reason. I guess I was a little sad because it seemed that he never really cared.

I stand up, Ruka's blue-gray eyes still looking at me. "I'm going," I said flatly, walking away. I prayed neither of the two would follow—especially Natsume.

**X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X**

"Good Lord, Mikan! Your eyes are all red!" Yakako said handing me a chair to her clinic. She was working today, too, the first years were having interaction with other schools.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I dunno," I answered simply.

"Nothing?" Yakako pouted, "Is it Natsume?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "It's…Hotaru."

Yakako's purple eyes grew soft. "Tell me…"

I was silent for a while. I had difficulty of remembering all the things that have happened earlier. "She…got angry at me."

"Why?"

"I…"—I paused—"did something I shouldn't have. There was…a letter." I was surprised how emotionless and unanimated my voice was.

"A letter?" Yakako echoed, confused.

"Yes," I told her and continued in a whisper. "I think it was for Ruka."

Yakako looked up and then back to me with a small smile. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"No!" I immediately boomed, standing up from my chair.

Yakako frowned and sighed. "Then ask Ruka."

I thought for a while and then sat again. "I can't do that, either," I said in a low voice.

Yakako extended her hand and smoothed my messy auburn hair. "Mikan, dear," she started, "there's still one person you can ask."

I breathed. Nothing seemed to enter my mind at this moment. She really can't keep me guessing to who it was.

I stood up from my chair again. "I guess I'll be going."

Yakako's expression was still caring. "Can you manage?"

I nodded and walked out of the clinic. Mom was away in some distant place again, and so, I was going to be alone. Sometimes I loved the fact that I have the whole house alone…but sometimes I hated it.

I raised my hood and headed to my empty home. The door opened obediently with the key as I stepped in. I went to the kitchen and drank water before I sank myself in my bed.

One person I could ask? Now who could that be?

I closed my eyes slowly and fell asleep.

-xx-

My eyes flipped open. It was morning. I sat up, suddenly realizing that I haven't changed my clothes since I came back the afternoon before. It was a good I brushed my teeth before I left. I stood in front of my closet and scanned my clothes. My mind was now functioning clearer than yesterday.

I picked my brown shirt and blue jeans and got changed. I looked myself in the mirror and slowly combed my messy hair. I didn't feel like tying it in pigtails today.

I went to the kitchen, got the milk and cereal and poured both in my bowl. I ate absentmindedly, trailing from one incident to another. I remembered the first day I became a member of Stellar, the day we met Cross, that _incident_ yesterday, Hotaru's expression in that incident yesterday, what Yakako had told me…and then back to when Natsume and I were composing for the song.

I dropped my spoon.

Wait…Yakako had said, "There's still one person you can ask."

I stood up and blurted out his name. "Natsume!"

I big smile formed in my face as I ran outside the house and got my bicycle, headed to Natsume's apartment. Of course, I wore my pink helmet so that no one would notice who I was right away.

'_That's right!'_ I thought. _'Natsume has been Ruka's best friend! So that must mean he knows!'_

I parked my bike with the motorcycles and ran to the elevator. I pressed '4' on the keys and walked out the moment I was there.

_275…275…_I stopped in front of his door and pressed the doorbell impatiently.

The door opened slowly, but the chain stopped it halfway. Natsume's ruby orbs peeped to look who it was and then he rolled his eyes at my expression.

He shut the door again and I could hear the chain being removed when he opened the door.

My eyes nearly bulged out of my face. "For _God's_ sake, Natsume! Why aren't you wearing anything?!" I yelled turning around right away.

"Stupid! Are you creating as scandal? I _am _wearing something!" he defended, getting annoyed.

I turned my head slightly. Oh, yeah—he was wearing his faded jeans. "Then why aren't you wearing anything _above_?" I pressed.

Natsume crossed his arms in irritation. "Why, did I expect _you_ to be coming here early in the morning?"—he glanced at something inside his apartment—"at _six_?"

I rolled my eyes and heard him walk away. I turn around and saw the door left open behind me. I waited for a few moments before I stepped in.

"Lock the door," he ordered from his room.

"_What?_" I asked with emphasis. Yes, maybe I had something in mind.

Natsume got out of his room all dressed in his orange sweatshirt, with a glass of water in his hand. "Well, someone may barge in, right?" He drank his water.

"Hn." I turned around and connected the chain. I faced him again, with my arms crossed.

"And may I know the reason you're here?" he asked, calm and composed.

I sighed and walked to his couch. I sat comfortably before I spoke. "I need to talk to you."

Natsume raised an eyebrow, his expression curious. "About?"

I paused. "Ruka…"—I paused—"…and Hotaru."

Natsume chuckled. "Well aren't you a snooping little missy."

He went to his kitchen to place the glass of water in his sink. When he got back, I continued, "Look, I'm not after gossip. I just need to know."

He leaned at the wall across to where I was sitting silently.

"Please…" I begged.

Natsume shrugged. "Depends on what you want to know."

"A letter…" I whispered.

"What letter?"

"I found it in Hotaru's place," I said in a soft voice. "It said, _'I'm sorry_' because of some decision and then at the end…_'I love you_'."

I looked at him, my eyes pleading. "I found it accidentally and Hotaru…well she…" I trailed of.

"Was that the reason you were crying yesterday?"

That surprised me. He actually remembered!

"S-sort of…" I mumbled.

Natsume didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue. "She saw that I read the letter and she got furious."

"Well you shouldn't have read it in the first place. It wasn't yours," he told me.

"I know!" I snapped. "I know I shouldn't have, but I wish to know Hotaru better!"

Natsume shook his head. "I won't tell you anything." He walked away to his room.

I followed him immediately, trying to keep up. I reached for his hand to stop him. "Please," I said in a soft voice. "Please, Natsume."

"No," he pressed.

I let go of his hand and looked down. Damn it! I was crying again! "Please," I said in a broken voice.

He was quiet for a while. I didn't know if he was watching me or looking away. "Give me a reason to why I should tell you."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Hotaru…she seems very lonely. I want to know…because I want to find a way to free her from her misery."

"Natsume," I looked at him in the eye. "I want to understand so that I would know what to do to make her happy."

Natsume looked away. "Then get out of her life."

I took Natsume's hand again, this time involuntarily. "Please, Natsume. Trust me. I'm begging you."

Natsume was quiet in thought. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "Fine then."

A small smile swept across my face. "Thank you," I whispered.

Natsume just looked away, pulling his hand from mine.

I suddenly blushed at the realization to what I was doing.

He walked to his apartment's living room and sat on his couch. I followed him after when I managed to breathe normally again.

I sat across him as I waited.

"Ruka," he started, "is the son of the most respected song writer in all of Japan. His mother was very sickly, and was often confined in the hospital. One time,"—Natsume paused, looking for the right word—"his mother's sickness grew worse. She was fighting for her life, the doctors said there wasn't any more chance left for her. Ruka called his father, but wouldn't answer his phone. It was his assistant who answered after a long moment of trials, 'Mr. Nogi is busy. He said he won't be needing calls at the moment.' Still, Ruka insisted, saying that his mother was dying, but his father still wouldn't answer."

I listened to Natsume carefully, trying my very best to absorb every word he was saying.

"It wasn't long before his mother died," Natsume continued. "Ruka was so angry he left the house and lived on his own. He managed to earn money by singing or playing in events. He still went to school. But even though he insisted his father need not to pay his tuition, he still did. It was then he received a letter from INBS."

"And you met him there?" I asked.

"Yes," Natsume answered. "He met Imai there, too. Back then we all knew her as the little girl who hated the most admired composer. Of course, Ruka was curious to why she did. He made friends with the distant girl, not letting her know she was the son of Mr. Nogi. They eventually became close and it was then Ruka and Hotaru composed songs for each other in contests and events."

I frowned. So Hotaru was in love with Ruka after all.

"It suddenly came to the time when Ruka gave her the last song he composed. He decided that if she accepted it, she would tell her everything about her father. But it was also the wrong timing. Before Ruka was able to give her the song, she told her the reason she was so angry at the older Nogi—it was because he stole the composition of her father, who was working for him. He took the song and claimed it as his own, without even giving credit or money to Imai's father. Her mother was tired of being so low and her parents got divorced, eventually destroying their family's life."

"And what happened?" I asked, when Natsume fell silent.

"Knowing the risk he would take," he said, "he gave her his last composition. Imai accepted it, but when she knew, she stopped going to school for so long. When she came back, she became more distant from the others ever more than before."

"Is the last composition with her?" I asked, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know," Natsume said.

Then it suddenly hit me—"Does Ruka have a copy?"

Natsume must've been surprised with my sudden reaction. "Yes, it's with me. He asked me to keep it—"

My face lightened up. Right then, I knew what to do. This last composition…I'll do my best to make it better for them.

"Thank you, Natsume!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped out of his apartment.

Yes. Finally, finally I'll be able to make Hotaru happy.

**-VERSE TEN/END-**

**Author's Drabbles—**

MUHAHAHAHA!! Double update today! See? SEEE?! It was worth it sacrificing that stupid field trip! (sobs!) Or so I wish I'd come. :(

**Reviews make me feel better**. :D  
-Faye-chan. XD-


	13. Verse Eleven

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

_Myself_ by _Changin' My Life _(from the anime _Full Moon wo Sagashite_)

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

-xx-

_Then it suddenly hit me—"Does Ruka have a copy?"_

_Natsume must've been surprised with my sudden reaction. "Yes, it's with me. He asked me to keep it—"_

_My face lightened up. Right then, I knew what to do. This last composition…I'll do my best to make it better for them._

"_Thank you, Natsume!" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and skipped out of his apartment._

_Yes. Finally, finally I'll be able to make Hotaru happy._

-xx-

**VERSE ELEVEN:**

I heard repeated ringing and ringing as I drummed my fingers impatiently in the table.

"What?" a bored tone answered.

"Natsume? Are you free today? I'm coming over—"

"I'm not," he followed immediately. "We have recording to do at one."

I frowned. "When will you be coming back?" I insisted.

"Hn. What do you want anyway?" he asked, his voice still monotonous.

"We need to plan for a set up—"

"No!" his voice suddenly aroused.

I groaned. "Please, Natsume...please, please, please, please—"

"Forget it!"

"Oh, come on!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Do you want Ruka to be sad?"

"That's out of it," he said shifting to his annoyed tone.

"Please, Natsume," I repeated. "I'll do _anything_!"

Natsume paused for a while, seeming to think about my condition. "Fine."

My face brightened up. "Yes!" I went back to one of my previous questions. "So when will you be coming back?"

"Five to six, I guess—"

"Cool!" I interrupted. "I'll be coming over!" I ended the call, before he could further object. This feeling of victory was heaven!

I breathed for a while and dialed Anna's number this time.

"Hello, Mikan?" she asked, worried.

"Ah...yes, Anna. It's me," I said.

"What happened last time?" she asked, straight to the point.

"Um...well..."

"Hotaru wouldn't talk to us about it," Anna informed.

I fell silent. Forget the victory—it was still overcome by depression.

"Mikan?" Anna said in her mild, usual tone.

"Ah...yes. Um...do we have any projects to do?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I don't think so. Hotaru hasn't said anything about them."

"Ah, alright then. Goodbye," then I hang up.

I glanced at the clock. Why can't it just skip to six already?

-xx-

I rang the doorbell once when Natsume opened the door. He looked kind of tired, and I couldn't help but be guilty.

"Hey," I said.

Natsume just nodded and led me in.

He sat down comfortably in his black couch. "So what's the plan?"

I smiled—at least he remembered the actual reason I was here.

"You said you had the copy of Ruka's composition, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he reached under his table and pulled out a brown manila envelope. He gave it to me. "Here."

I took the envelope and opened it. Inside was a music sheet, on top was the title in bold letters. **MYSELF**, it said. It was a music sheet, handwritten legibly into the paper. I read the lyrics with a sad face.

"The message is quite grieve," I said to myself out loud.

I looked at him. "Can you play this? On your guitar?"

"Guitar?" he echoed in a mocking tone. "It's better played on violin."

My expression twisted. "You can play _violin_?"

Natsume shrugged and walked to his room. My gaze followed him.

When he came back, he was carrying a black case. He laid it on the table and opened it carefully.

I lifted the dark-brown violin inside. "This looks expensive."

"Was my mother's," he said in a low voice.

"Wow," I breathed feeling every curve of the wooden treasure.

He took the violin from my hands and got the stick that was left on the case. "Shall I start?"

I nodded, stunned, and held the sheet for him.

He played as if he memorized every stroke and every sound. I shouldn't be surprised—this was Natsume we were talking about.

When he was done, I found it hard to compose myself and rearrange the plans on my mind. He looked at me, waiting.

"Um…" I started, "all we have to do after class tomorrow is to set Ruka and Hotaru up on the rooftop. I made a few arrangements with the principal and the science, tea and art club a while ago, so it'll be alright."

Natsume just nodded as he placed his violin in place.

I bit my lip. I knew he was just forced into this. "Hey," I called.

"What?" he said, without looking up.

"You _do_ understand why I'm doing this, right?" I clarified.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I guess so."

I cleared the bump on my throat. It was never hard for me to apologize to _anyone_ but this raven-haired boy in front of me.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this," I said in a murmur.

"Well you did say you'd do anything, didn't you?" he said in his usual tone.

My eyes widened in fury. "So _that_ was it, huh? You agreed because of _that_ condition!" I boomed. I was angry, and I didn't know why. Forgive me for being so stupid to actually have thought that Natsume would _care_.

"What date is it tomorrow?" I asked randomly, deliberately changing the topic. It surprised me how the words came out from being stuck in my gritting teeth.

"November 21st," he answered flatly.

By that time, I've already calmed myself down. This was definitely no time to argue with him or think of stupid things un-related to the topic. Moments after, I decided we get down to business. We planned everything thoroughly while using our time wisely. I was just praying to God that this would work.

-xx-

Last period was physics, and gladly, the teacher called Hotaru before she went out of the room. I quickly slipped a note in between Hotaru's books and glided out of the room.

'_Hotaru, I need to talk to you ASAP. Please be at the rooftop right after you read this letter. – Mikan_,' the note said.

When I opened the heavy rooftop door, it was Natsume who I saw first. His eyes were closed, his hair blown by the gentle wind. I was about to conclude he was sleeping when his crimson pools opened at the sound of my footsteps.

I looked around, avoiding his stare. The clubs did good.

In the middle of the place was an elegant round table for two (and of course tea), courtesy of the Tea Club. I had the Science Club bring up flowers just for the occasion, while the Art Club designed the whole place. I was just counting at Hotaru and Ruka's full cooperation to make this work.

"Did you tell Ruka?" I asked him, breaking the unbearable silence between is.

"I did," he simply answered.

I glanced at what he was holding, it was the stick of his violin.

"Don't worry," he told me, noticing my look, "I've memorized the piece."

My eyebrows furrowed. "You memorized that _overnight_?"'

Natsume shrugged; his usual gesture when I asked him these kind of questions.

I hope I don't get shocked when I find out he had photographic memory.

I heard the knob twist behind me as I let out a silent gasp. Before I could make my run, Natsume has already dragged me into the bush I asked the Science Club to assemble nearby.

I watched Hotaru walk quietly to the table, but she didn't sit. She scanned the place and her eyes suddenly narrowed at our direction.

A strong hand quickly covered my mouth before I could shriek in surprise. Dang it, I could smell Natsume's pheromone scent again!

Moments after, the door creaked again, revealing Ruka in a surprised expression. I held the warm hand on my mouth tightly as I watched every detail of the scene.

Both had been frozen in their spots, like statues, as the wind blew some strands of their hair. Ruka looked away after some time and began to turn around. I had been so absorbed at the moment I forgot to signal Natsume to play the song already. Seeing he didn't play it, must've meant he forgot, too.

Ruka was already preparing to close the door behind him. If Natsume wasn't holding me tight, I would've jumped out of the bush and yelled at him for being such a coward.

Suddenly, I heard a powerful voice, and was surprised to see Hotaru singing.

_Doushite doushite suki nan darou  
Konna ni namida afureteru_

By the tune I recognized, and the familiar lyrics, I could swear it was Myself, she sang.

I was as shocked as Ruka was. He immediately turned around to look at Hotaru wide-eyed when she started singing.

Only Natsume must've been able to think clearly because he let me go and started playing behind me.

_Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta  
Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho datta_

Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa  
Futari niteru no kana?furu  
Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta

Natsume's playing matched Hotaru's singing perfectly. I felt pretty inferior looking at the two.

I glanced at Ruka who now seemed to have calmed down. It wasn't shown on his face clearly, but I could see his smile in his blue-gray eyes.

_Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo_

A low voice started singing with Hotaru quietly. Ruka's lips were pulled into a small smile while he muttered the melody.

_Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni  
Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute_

"dare ni mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne  
Futari niteru no kana?furu  
Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni

Doushite omoide ni dekinain darou  
Toosugite chikasugite todokanai yo  
"wasureyou" tte omoeba omou hodo  
Kimi ga ookiku natteku yo

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kimi no koe kanshii hodo hibiiteru yo  
Ima made nani ga sasae datta ka  
Tooku hanarete wakatta yo

Doushite konna ni suki nan darou  
Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai

When the song eneded, they were both back in silence once again.

"Ruka," Hotaru said in a quiet voice.

Ruka jumped slightly, as he heard his name said by the girl in front of him.

Hotaru took small steps forward, but stopped hearing Ruka's name said by other boys nearby.

I clenched my fists. What bad timing!

Ruka looked behind then back to Hotaru. They stared at eachother for a while, as if saying their silent goodbyes. Ruka finally stepped out and closed the door gently.

After some time, Hotaru sighed and looked at our direction again.

"Mikan," she said my name this time.

I flinched, innocent of her would-be reaction.

"Y-yes," I said in a small voice.

I heard Hotaru chuckle silently. "Stupid."

I bit my lower lip and jumped from the bush immediately to hug Hotaru.

"I'm sorry—I'm so, so sorry!" I blurted out, my voice breaking.

Hotaru hugged me back lightly. "I guess you're forgiven."

I pulled away, looking at her face, examining if she was serious. "Really?"

Hotaru nodded, with the slightest smile on her face.

I smiled back, when I noticed Natsume already walking to the door.

"Go on," he said, noticing me. "I don't want to spoil your moment."

Then, he looked at Hotaru; Hotaru was looking at him, too. This idea of silent goodbyes was disturbing.

At that, Natsume went out of the roof top, shutting the door quietly.

I looked at hotaru again, after staring at the door.

"Sorry," I said again.

"Apology accepted," she said emotionlessly, going back to her original self. "Thank you," she finally said after a pause.

I grinned. "You're welcome."

-xx-

"Nonoko…" I said, attention drifting off my work. "What rhymes with 'me'?"

Nonoko's blue eyes looked at me. "Um…funny? See?"

I nodded. "Thank you," I said, drifting to my work.

Today we were at Anna's house, composing and preparing for our next album. Of course, since Cross had already recorded their latest single, we might as well record our own.

"Mikan," Hotaru called my name in a calm manner.

"Hm?" I said, not taking my eyes off my work.

"You do know what tomorrow is, right?" she asked.

I tilted my head as I looked at her. "What happens tomorrow?"

"What?!" Anna said, alarmed. "Natsume's birthday is on the twenty-seventh!"

My eyes widened. "His birthday is tomorrow?!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and lent me her black flip-phone. I took it immediately and dialed the number I've already memorized.

"Hello?"

"Natsume!"

"What the heck—could you stop shouting?" he said, raising his voice.

I ignored him. "You didn't tell me your birthday was tomorrow!"

"You didn't ask," he said flatly.

I rolled my eyes, _trying_ to ignore him this time. "What do you want as a gift?"

Natsume paused for a while. "Nothing," he finally said.

"Oh, come on! There must be _something_!"

Natsume paused again, as if thinking. While waiting, I thought of some things in my mind; teddy bear, necklace_...boxers - _nah! I doubt he'll like any of those.

_"_Are you free tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Well yeah, I guess—"

He didn't let me finish. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Before I could object, he had already hung up. It took me a while to realize what he's been telling me. _A date_?!

**-VERSE ELEVEN/END-**

**Author's blabbers—**

Guys, I need a beta. Seriously. I've been so hopeless these days. GOD, HELP ME.

**PS – Suggest a song; Natsume to Mikan.**

LOVE YOU. :))  
_Twilight. :D_


	14. Verse Twelve

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

-xx-

_Natsume paused again, as if thinking. While waiting, I thought of some things in my mind; teddy bear, necklace__..._boxers_ - __nah! I doubt he'll like any of those._

"_Are you free tomorrow?" he finally asked._

"_Well yeah, I guess—"_

_He didn't let me finish. "I'll pick you up at seven."_

_Before I could object, he had already hung up. It took me a while to realize what he's been telling me. _A date_?!_

-xx-

**VERSE TWELVE:**

I quietly opened the door to my house. It was a little past seven—that meeting took longer than expected—and the whole time after Natsume's declaration, I just couldn't concentrate.

It wasn't anything like I didn't know what to wear and stuff. It was mainly because I've never been on an actual _date_ before on my whole life—or maybe because I was going to go on a date with _him._ Either way, I wasn't prepared…and to think that this date was tomorrow.

I stepped into the door when I noticed someone sitting on the couch. I nearly jumped when I saw her face.

"Mom?!" I said breathlessly.

Mom stood up, smiling. "Haha. Sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't get a hold of your phone so—"

I didn't let her continue when I jumped to her arms.

She patted my back gently. "Aw, honey. Did you miss me?"

My sight blurred for a moment when I answered her. "Of course, I did! I thought you weren't going to be back `till next week!"

Mom laughed. "What kind of mother would ever leave her daughter alone for so long?"

I didn't answer her back. I just hugged her tight. One thing about Mom was that she knew exactly if you were sad or happy even how much you hide it.

"Dear, what's the matter?" she asked, her voice softened.

I let go of her and calmed myself in the couch.

"It's that…" I trailed of, thinking of the words I should be using. "What if someone asks you for a date?"

Mom raised her eyebrow at my tone. "Someone asked you for a date?"

I chewed on my lower lip for a while before I answered. "Well, not really. Just…"

Her lips twisted into a small smile as she sat behind me. "Do _you_ want to go?" she said, patting my heart once.

I looked away. I didn't know how broken my expression would be when I looked at her. "I dunno," I murmured.

Mom laughed softly. "Tell me…who is it?"

I pursed my lips. I don't know how she would react when she finds out I was going with Natsume Hyuuga.

Mom shrugged. "I guess I'll be seeing tomorrow, then."

I eyed her questionably. I guess she really have figured out that Natsume would be picking me up tomorrow.

Mom clapped her hands once after a long moment of silence. "Oh, that reminds me! I brought some clothes with me."

She jumped out of the couch and headed to the large pile of bags huddled up on one corner of the living room. She shifted from bag to bag, until she found it. I eyed her suspiciously.

She gasped softly when she found what she had been looking for. Obviously, she didn't mind the large havoc she has caused in her search.

She lifted the brown clothing and showed it to me. "Like?"

I held my breath. It was perfect, but I didn't think it would fit me. I wouldn't even be compared with the beauty of the person I was going with, even in this dress.

It was chocolate brown—the color that matched my eyes. Its sleeves started from shoulder to wrists. Above it was another type of clothing. The strap was thin that wound to the back of the neck. The color was slightly lighter than the previous brown and the laces in the middle and below it were brownish-peach. The other ends of it were connected by a small ribbon.

Mom grinned, reading my expression.

I quickly composed myself. "I'm not wearing that," I snapped.

Mom pouted. "Oh, come on, Mikan! You have that black skirt, right? It fits perfectly—"

"No!" I interrupted, though I felt bad when I did.

Mom's expression didn't change. I could see she wouldn't give up that easily. "You would want to look good in front of him, would you?"

"No…" I said, much softer this time.

Mom rolled her chocolate eyes. "Just bite on it!"

My brows furrowed, but I considered her suggestion in the end. I could just "bite" on her ranting to see how Natsume would react.

-xx-

I was jumping on my seat as every second ticked by. I couldn't stand this—just waiting and waiting and waiting. Of course, there would always be a thought of someone standing you up at the back of your head.

Mom was smiling sheepishly across of me. I was afraid to know what she was thinking now I was about to be picked up by her 'mystery guy'.

**DING.**

I froze. _Oh God, oh God, oh God. He was here._

Mom was suddenly so excited. "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan! He's here!" she kept on repeating. "Do you want me to get the door for you?"

I nodded. Then shook my head while lifting my shoulders slightly. Was I going crazy now?

Mom stood up and skipped to the door. When she reached for the doorknob, I suddenly jumped out of my seat and stopped her, my eyes bulging out.

"So does that mean you want to open the door, instead?" she said in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes and twisted the knob. Outside, Natsume was waiting. He wasn't wearing anything too casual. Just his black jeans and long sleeved olive green shirt. Suddenly, I felt overdressed.

"Good morning, Mrs. Sakura," he said in a polite tone. I was so surprised in his sudden change of attitude that my jaw locked wide open. My mind was now playing hallucinations at me. Odd.

Mom stood straight. "Well, hello there. You're Natsume Hyuuga, are you? You're famous."

My eyes narrowed. Does my mom even know how to answer the unusual politeness?

My heart bumped when Natsume let out a low chuckle. Not only my mind was playing tricks on me—my ears were, too!

"Yes. I'm sorry to snatch her from you so early. I promise I'll give her back just in time for dinner," he said as he flashed a small smile and turned away; I followed.

Mom waved frantically behind us. "Have fun, you two!" She said some words after that I didn't hear, but who cares. I was so dazed that I didn't want to think about anything now—that aside from Natsume's change of heart.

He led me to a black Mercedes that parked along the road. He held the door out for me and I got in.

"You're unusually overdressed," he commented in a low voice.

I rolled my eyes. "That's because you never actually _told _me where we're going."

Natsume didn't look at me; he kept his eyes on the road. "Tch. As if you'd come if I told you."

I gritted my teeth. "I _knew_ it! You were just _acting_!"

Natsume didn't answer, and that was good. If he did, I'd be shooting curses at him right at this moment. _That fake, unbelievably gorgeous devil!_

It took me some time to realize we were taking an unfamiliar route. I examined every place and observed the houses and stores were now further and further apart. I looked around, it looked like the road we were taking was surrounded by a forest.

"Where _exactly _are you taking me?" I said in a whisper, loud enough for him to hear.

Natsume didn't answer as he concentrated at the route. I kept my breathing steady to control my fury—and at the tiniest point...fear.

Natsume suddenly hit the break. I looked at him, my eyes curious, as I waited for him to speak.

"You said before," he started, "that you were to do any condition I ask you to."

I bit my lips and thought thoroughly of the words I had said before. "What are you getting at?"

Natsume fell silent again. "I need you..." he said, now facing me. "I need you to pretend to my girlfriend."

I tilted my head. What did he just say? Something about...me. Being...his _girlfriend_?!

"No!" I suddenly boomed.

Natsume pursed his lips and accelerated again. He didn't look at me, but I could see a flash of fury in his ruby-red eyes.

"Why?" I paused analyzing every word I would say. "Why do you need me to do something like _that_?"

Natsume kept his eyes on the road, keeping calm. "I just need you to pretend. It's over once its sunset and I'll never talk anything about this day again," Natsume breathed. "I promise."

I was dumbfounded to how he said his words. He used a tone he never used with me before—something gentle...so..._irresistible_...

"Until sunset..." I murmured. It wasn't really for him. There was a part of me that kept convincing my mind that I should say yes. Well, mainly because he had done so much for me and all.

Natsume nodded, still not keeping eyes on me.

"Only...until sunset..." I crooned to myself.

We were silent again. I didn't know what to tell him. What if this was a stupid joke? Like if I say yes, he'll start laughing and say, "Oh, look! Mikan Sakura said yes when I asked her to be my girlfriend," or something like that.

"_Why_?" I asked again, looking at him.

I wasn't really paying attention to where we were until he hit the breaks again. I looked at the direction he was looking.

My eyes suddenly widened. Before me was a huge black and gold gate that entered into a mansion—a huge mansion. There was an expensive-looking fountain at the lawn of the marble house. I examined further when I suddenly noticed a gold plate board at one of the posts supporting the gate.

**HYUUGA**, it said.

I leaned forward, making sure I had not made any mistake. Yes, carved on it was the name 'Hyuuga', Natsume's last name!

I turned to him immediately. "_This_ is _your_ house?!"

Natsume grinned, his first positive emotion during the whole trip. "It was before."

My jaws locked open. Natsume was so _rich_! Even before he entered showbiz!

"For my mother," he murmured.

My brows were raised. "Huh?"

"I want you to pretend so that at least my mother wouldn't worry more," he said in a low voice.

I blinked. "But I thought..." I paused. "I thought your mother was...gone."

Natsume didn't answer, so I continued. "I mean, when you talk about her…" I trailed off. I felt so insensitive. "Sorry," I whispered.

"You have to see for yourself," he said flatly as he pressed the round button in the middle of his steering wheel.

Slowly, the gigantic entrance opened. As we drove to the mansion door, I couldn't help but notice each of the people we passed through greet Natsume.

He parked in front of the huge wooden door. Before I could open the car door, Natsume tapped my shoulder and signaled me to wait. He got out of the car and walked to my side to open the door for me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked in a low voice.

Natsume just shrugged and slipped the car keys in his pockets.

"Good morning, Sir," one of the persons standing by the doorway said, gesturing to Natsume. And then she turned to me, "Good morning, Ma`am."

I just nodded at her, hiding my face. I felt completely awkward being addressed so differently.

We both walked in silence for a while when a familiar voice called from upstairs. "Natsume!"

I looked up and saw Tsubasa-sempai's gleaming face. "Oh look, there's Mikan-chan, too!"

Sempai rushed downstairs and elbowed Natsume. "You and Chibi, huh? Huh?"

Natsume just rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

I was biting my lips to prevent me from blowing up that I was _not_ his girlfriend when Natsume grabbed my hand.

"This way," he said as he led me to the intersecting stairs. When we reached a white door, he stopped and carefully opened the doorknob.

Inside was a big window. Aside from the portion of the room lighted by the sun, everything was dim and shadowy.

I looked around the room and saw a figure at one corner.

"Mother," I heard Natsume say.

My eyes followed him as he walked to the figure. I was surprised to see it was a woman. She had long wavy hair flowing to her waist. I couldn't see her face clearly but I could guess she was really pretty—she was Natsume's mother after all.

Natsume knelt in front of her. "Mikan, do you mind turning on the lights?"

I nodded and looked for the switch near the door. When the light flickered on, I quickly put my stare at Natsume's mother again and as I guessed, she was very pretty.

My heart skipped a beat when she looked at me. Her blue eyes matched all her features as perfectly as her gray hair did.

When her gaze went back to Natsume, she silently stretched her long, pale hands at his face. She didn't speak and her expression was blank but I could feel every bit of love in her.

Natsume stood up, touching her hand once more and walked towards me. "Let's go."

I followed him immediately, only staring at his face. I was looking for any expression in him about seeing his mother again.

"She hasn't gotten better," a small voice said from behind. I almost jumped in surprise.

Natsume just turned at the small boy with gray hair of the same shade as Natsume's mother.

"Worse," Natsume said. That wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"She was very depressed you left," the boy continued, carrying the same expression as Natsume did—nothing. It was then I caught the color of the boy's eyes. It was as blue as Natsume's mother...and he looked so much like her, too!

He looked at me and nodded once, respect to my presence and walked away as Natsume continued to his previous direction.

"Your mother—" I said after some time, hesitating. Natsume paused, waiting for me to continue. "She's very beautiful," I said in a low voice.

Natsume put on a small smile. "You think so?" he said.

I gasped involuntarily, feeling my heart race. His face looked like an angel.

I was a glued to my place for a while as he continued walking. He stopped at one door and went inside—that was when I kept up to follow him.

"She was a very good musician," he said when I stepped inside. "She taught me everything."

"And what happened? Why—" I paused, "why did was she like that now?"

"An accident," Natsume's tone changed, "and my father couldn't care less."

Natsume sat at the sofa near where he was standing. It took me only now to notice it was a bedroom.

"That was probably why Ruka and I became friends," he continued. "We both hated our fathers."

I walked nearer to him and stopped halfway. "And that boy?" I asked.

"My younger brother, Youichi."

"And Tsubasa-sempai's your older brother?"

"I am not related to him in any way!" he said immediately as if it was a reflex action; I stepped back in surprise.

We both fell silent for a while. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"After the accident, my father remarried—it was Andou's mother," Natsume told me. I could hear the anger in his voice.

I hesitantly walked towards him.

"I was in that accident, too, and she saved me." I stopped walking.

"All I received was something so minor, but due to her sacrifice, she couldn't play anymore. And for some strange reason my father—" Natsume gritted his teeth "—_remarried_ and my mother didn't speak or eat anything."

I hastily looked for another topic. "You were injured during the accident?"

Natsume smirked, and that made me relieved. "Would you believe me if I told you my left eye couldn't see?"

I blinked twice before I could absorb it. "You're half-_blind_?!"

Natsume shrugged and closed his eyes.

During that moment, I didn't know what came to me. I suddenly felt the urge to walk to him—to touch him...

My hands reached out to his face and felt his soft skin. I just couldn't believe one of his eyes were sightless. And at that moment, I don't know what had occurred to me. I wanted to touch him—to reach out for him but he was so distant.

_Distant? I was right in front of him…_

My face drew nearer and nearer to his, filling the gap, enclosing everything. I loved Natsume and there was nothing to deny about that.

• _turn the music up verse 12 / END •_

**Author's notes—**

Sorry if I cut it there, guys. I _had_ to update. And yeah, it was getting too long. YEEEHEE! MxN fluff? :DD

Yeah, someone asked where Sumire was? Stay tune for the next chapters... Hahaha!

**Ninjah Keewi:** Sorry I had to post this ahead, I'm really so sorry. Maybe in the next chapter? I might not be online tomorrow at all and I just sent the connection in docx now. Sorry again.

**Readers: **Yeah, your songs in the next chapter. :D


	15. Verse Thirteen

**SONG/S FEATURED: **_(I kinda missed this part. ;) )_

• _Fall For You _by _Secondhand Serenade _– suggested by **Shirozu**.

**Turn the Music Up**_**  
**__Written by: Aminatsu032_

**XX**

_Natsume shrugged and closed his eyes._

_During that moment, I didn't know what came to me. I suddenly felt the urge to walk to him—to touch him..._

_My hands reached out to his face and felt his soft skin. I just couldn't believe one of his eyes were sightless. And at that moment, I don't know what had occurred to me. I wanted to touch him—to reach out to him, but he was so distant._

Distant? I was right in front of him…

_My face drew nearer and nearer to his, filling the gap, enclosing everything. I loved Natsume and there was nothing to deny about that._

**XX**

**VERSE THIRTEEN:**

I was only inches away from Natsume's face, my right hand slowly reaching for his face to touch it. Natsume didn't move or react, causing me not to snap out from my trance. I could feel his warm and smooth skin and the perfect features of his face.

Soon, I was so close to him. So close, I could already feel his breathing. I kept my eyes closed as I waited.

Actually, I didn't know what came to me, but I only realized what I was doing when I felt his hands gently push me back.

I froze. What the heck was I just doing?! I was trying to _kiss _him?

I raised my head to look at him and opened my mouth to explain, but I noticed he was looking at the open door behind me.

"Somebody's coming," he said in a low voice.

I blinked twice. I could have sworn, somewhere between his actions was a small smile!

Not long after, I heard footsteps coming near. I turned my head to see who it was. A woman with a blue, ruffled uniform came into sight, similar to what one of the persons who welcomed Natsume was wearing.

"Sir Natsume," she said. Her voice was soprano and high-pitched. "Your father has arrived."

Natsume's eyes narrowed as he nodded. The woman gestured and slowly walked away with both her hands entangled on her stomach.

"Natsume, your dad…" I started, but he suddenly changed the subject.

"You're oddly into your character," he said, his eyes derisive.

Immediately, I knew what he was talking about. My eyes narrowed in irritation. "I do not like being your girlfriend one bit!"

"Yup, I see that," he muttered sarcastically.

My thin-string-of-a-patience finally broke. It's not like I knew what I was just doing!

I turned away, not letting him see my blushing face. From behind, I heard Natsume let out a low chuckle.

"Face it," Natsume whispered into my ear. "Face your feelings."

My eyes suddenly widened as my heartbeat increased. I felt my cheeks flush more than it did before.

"Y-you're kidding!" I blurted out, tilting my head to one side, looking at him, but hiding my face. "O-of course I'm not in love with you!"

Natsume sat on the chair and leaned his chin at the back of his right hand. "See? I just caught you."

I finally turned to get a good look at him. "Caught? What the heck are you talking about?"

Natsume smirked. "When did I say that feeling was love?"

My mouth hung wide open. Come to think of it, he _didn't_ say it _was_ love, did he? Damn it, Mikan, damn it!

I bit my lower lip, looking at my feet. "You're not meeting with your father?" I suddenly asked. I was thinking of another topic, when this was the one I blurted out.

Natsume's expression suddenly changed. "Tch. I better just leave now. Personally, I wouldn't want to ever see him again, as a matter of fact."

My brows furrowed. "Natsume, he's still your father." I reminded him.

He shrugged; his usual gesture when he didn't want to answer. I sighed. This was the very problem with Natsume.

"Look, I know he must have a reason for what he did," I told him in a reassuring tone.

At that moment, his crimson eyes met me in the eye. I saw grief and frustration in him—two emotions he wouldn't actually want to show people around him.

I was so concentrated in his eyes that I didn't notice him reach out for my hand. I almost jumped in surprise. Not like the usual, his hands were ice cold.

Slowly, his other hand reached for mine as he gently pulled me closer to him.

"So you're telling me I should go there?" he asked, his voice mild and gentle.

When I didn't answer right away, his hold suddenly tightened.

"I…" I paused, weighing the consequences. I wouldn't want to give him an answer that would not be good for him. "I think you should."

Natsume finally released his hold and stood up. He walked, but stopped at the door.

"Shall we go?" he asked, looking at me again.

I nodded in response. It was really rare to see Natsume like this. He was oddly kinder and out-of-character.

I followed him, running because he was far away when I started walking again. I noticed him suddenly stopping as his expression changed.

I turned my head to the direction where he was looking and there stood a tall woman with dark blue, straight hair. Her hair was shoulder-length and tucked into her ear that made her face more visible. She was wearing a formal black suit and skirt, her hands positioned in front of her stomach.

"Is she…" before I could continue, Natsume had already nodded, saying yes.

I could have guessed—it was the woman Natsume's father married. It was Tsubasa-sempai's mom!

The woman raised her head the moment she noticed us. Behind her mild face, I could see the anger in her grey eyes.

"Hello, Natsume," she said, her voice alto and mature. "It's been long."

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "I thought you'd be away," he said with no emotion present.

"Oh, I thought I would come here for the sake of my stepson," she said, slightly chuckling as she spoke.

Seeing that Natsume had no answer, she slowly ascended to the stairs. I could feel the tension between them as the woman drew closer. She finally stopped a few steps away from us when she looked at me.

"Who's this?" she asked Natsume, not breaking her gaze.

"None of your business. She was just leaving," Natsume mumbled.

"Natsume, it _is_ my business to who entered my house," she said, laughing afterwards. Then, her look was back to me.

"Ah!" she finally said after scanning me repeatedly. "So that's why you looked familiar." Slowly, she extended her long, slender arms towards me. "You're Mikan Sakura, aren't you?"

I froze. I couldn't move, just hearing her voice gave me the chills. But before she could touch my face, Natsume yanked her hand away.

The woman looked at Natsume once again. "My, my, aren't you overprotective?"

"Tch," Natsume said, obviously annoyed. All of a sudden, he looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"We're going," he declared as he dragged me down the stairs. I didn't speak nor pull my hand back until we were already outside.

"Where are we going? I thought you were going to see your father!" I angrily whispered.

"Forget it. Maybe some other time." he said, about to grab my arm and take me back to the car.

"No!" I evaded his touch. "Natsume, you must!"

Natsume grunted. "Look, you have to get away _now_. You don't know what she can do!"

I didn't answer him back. I just looked away.

Seeing this, Natsume's voice softened a bit. "Alright, I will. I'll talk to him, but not today."

I gave my stare back to him. "Do you promise?" I said in a soft voice.

Natsume fell silent, but after a while he finally responded. "I promise." he said in a low voice.

I nodded in agreement and then walked ahead of him. I didn't know if he talked to anyone in the way because he was quite late when he arrived.

He took the car keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his side. He pressed one of the many buttons on his car door that opened mine. I quickly slid down to my seat as he started the engine and drove away.

-xx-

It's been about two hours since we left the mansion and it's currently sundown. We were caught by the heavy traffic and none of us spoke since we left.

Suddenly, I felt guilty forever barging in his life. And it _was _his birthday today.

After a lot of songs finished over the radio, one caught my attention. I didn't know why…

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting _

_It couldn't be that we have been this way before _

_I know you don't think that I am trying _

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core _

_But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear its true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find _

_This is not what I intended _

_I always swore to you that I would never fall apart _

_You always thought that I was stronger _

_I may have failed _

_But I have loved you from the start _

_Oh, But hold your breath _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_It's impossible to find _

_So breathe in so deep _

_Breathe me in _

_I'm yours to keep _

_And hold onto your words _

'_Cause talk is cheap _

_And remember me tonight _

_When you're asleep _

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _

_Over again _

_Don't make me change my mind _

_I won't live to see another day _

_I swear it's true _

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _

_You're impossible to find _

We continued passing through the now-darkened streets of Tokyo. Finally, after the long ride, the places we passed by, became more and more familiar. After a few more moments, Natsume stopped the car. I almost didn't notice that we were one house away before ours.

I was about to get out of the car when he suddenly spoke.

"That's it?" he asked.

I looked at him, confused. "What's it?"

"No gift?" he said, his hands both at the wheel.

My expression twisted. "But I thought you said you didn't want a gift?" I clarified.

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, but knowing you, you'd still have prepared one, right?"

I narrowed my eyes. Stupid Natsume! _Now _he was looking for a gift?

Natsume examined my expression blankly. After a while, he said, "Never mind."

"No!" I immediately boomed, looking at him in the eye. "Wait here."

As soon as I got off the car, I hurriedly ran to our house. I grabbed the house keys under one of the pots near the door and swiftly opened the door. I was sure Mom put those imported cookies in the kitchen somewhere!

I opened one of the cabinets and found the red box with a white ribbon in it. I zoomed out of the house without bothering to lock the door. I got into my car seat again and extended the box to him, panting.

"Here you go," I said, breathless.

Natsume took it calmly and lightly tugged on the ribbon. As soon as the ribbon unknotted, he opened the box and ate one of the cookies inside.

"It's cheap," he said after a while. "I've tasted better."

A vein popped in my head in irritation. "Well, if you _told _me you actually _wanted _a gift, I could have bought something _expensive_." I said, emphasizing the words as I turned away.

"I'm kidding," he said in a low voice. "Thanks."

Well, that put me in shock! Was he serious? He just _thanked_ me?

I turned to him again, surprised to see that our faces were near each other. My heart beat fast. At that moment, I wanted to run, remembering what I was intending to do the last time.

I was surprised when Natsume's hand suddenly touched my face as he drew near and kissed me. Though it didn't last more than one second, I felt I wasn't on Earth anymore. Or was I just dreaming? I was so dazed that I couldn't think clearly. I broke my trance when I heard his voice again.

"I think you woke your mother when you barged in." he said.

"Um…yeah," I mumbled. "Gotta go—bye!" I took my bag and got out of the car. I didn't notice when he left. When I got in the house I immediately locked the door behind me, flushing.

"Mikan?" I heard my mom say from her bedroom. I didn't look at her because I was looking down. Everything that followed after that became a blur.

I couldn't believe what just happened today.

I couldn't believe that he actually…

…_kissed me_.

**Author's Notes—**

Yeah, that was rather short. But, sorry. That's how it goes. YAYYY!! CHAPTER POSTED!!! XD

Oh, yeah—thanks for my new beta **Ninjah Keewi**!!! YAY!!!!! (pause) God, the head has gotten in to my brain! Anyway, your reviews and request please, would be very much appreciated. (nosebleed!!!)


	16. Verse Fourteen

**SONG/S FEATURED**

• _Hoshi No Nagareru Yoru Ni _sung by _Takagaki Ayahi_ from the anime _Special A_ – suggested by **xoxochisakixoxo**.**  
**• _Just Melody _sung by _UVERworld – _suggested by **Masshou no Tenshi**.

* * *

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

* * *

-xx-

"_Mikan?" I heard my mom say from her bedroom. I didn't look at her because I was looking down. Everything that followed after that became a blur._

_I couldn't believe what just happened today._

_I couldn't believe that he actually…_

…kissed me.

-xx-

**VERSE FOURTEEN:**

"Mikan! Mikan, dear! Wake up or you'll be late!" I heard my mom say at the other side of the door.

I slowly opened my eyes, having a disastrous headache. I didn't get much sleep last night…neither did I get anything to eat for dinner. Somehow, I could hear my stomach talking to me and telling me to eat something before it dies. My mom was kind enough not to ask me what happened, but I knew she was worried about me.

I stood up, wobbling, as I opened the door. I saw my mom running around the house – to the kitchen and back to her room.

When she saw me, she spoke, "I'll be leaving again for another trip. I'll be back just before Christmas."

She approached me and patted my head. "I'm sorry to leave you again, Honey. I've prepared your breakfast."

I just nodded, my eyes still half-open. "You take care, Mom." Like, _woah_. I couldn't believe how _horrible_ my voice sounded like.

My mother smiled as she went back to her room. "You better eat your breakfast now." My stomach spoke to me again.

I sighed and went to the kitchen.

-xx-

"Good morning, Mikan!" I heard Anna say the moment I entered the practice room. She was caressing her guitar, like it was some kind of child.

"You're late," Hotaru noted, glancing at the wall clock. I could feel pointy icicles in her voice, though it still sounded plain.

I scratched my head. "Yeah, sorry. I didn't get that much sleep last night."

Anna suddenly stood up from her chair, nearly dropping her precious guitar. "_Heeeey_! Come to think of it, the date was yesterday, right?"

I twitched when I heard the word 'yesterday'. I actually didn't want to answer her back. I was glad when Nonoko called from behind the drums to tell Anna we were supposed to start. Then, when Anna wasn't looking, she winked at me. I'll be noting that in the list of favors I need to pay back for.

I positioned myself behind the mic when Hotaru said "Hoshi No Nagareru Yoru Ni" while fixing the volume of her keyboard from beside me.

I knew that song. It was one of songs in the first album of Stellar. _And _it was also one of the songs where Hotaru would ditch her bass guitar for the keyboard.

_Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku  
Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke  
Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

_Yozora ni sui—_

"Stop," Hotaru suddenly said. All of us looked at her. "Mikan, you're out of tune," she noted. I raised my eyebrow. _Yeah_, I know I sounded horrible this morning, but I think I sang the first part pretty well!

"Let's start from that part again." she told everyone.

As soon as I got my cue, I started singing again.

_Yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki  
Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

_Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo  
Itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

_Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru  
Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

_Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne  
Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

I almost jumped when I heard applause from the door. I turned to see who it was and saw Ruka's smiling face. And beside him…yeah, you could have guessed. _Shit_! My eyes are burning, damn it! Hell, why do they have to show up at the least expected moment?

"Sorry. We didn't know you were using the practice room. We were about to rehearse for our performance later." Ruka said, shrugging.

"You could use it, anyway," Hotaru said, turning the black keyboard off. "Mikan's not all it today so we better just stop."

I frowned. I really thought I sang the song correctly this time. I glanced at the door only to find out that Natsume had been looking at me. All the headaches from this morning suddenly came back. I suddenly became all wobbly again. Darn it! This really wasn't the time!

Stupid, stupid, irresistible eyes.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Ruka asked. Great. Now _everyone _was looking at me. Of _course_ there was something wrong!

I forced a laugh. "Sorry; just having a headache. I better just head to the clinic and rest."

I swiftly walked through the door, knowing Natsume was just standing there. I was actually having the urge of bumping into his shoulder, but I dropped it. Having Yakako to talk to would be really good right now.

-xx-

"So, you went on a date with Natsume?" Yakako asked as she gave me a bottle of medicine.

"It wasn't actually a _date_ it was more of a – " I paused, looking for a word, " – an errand, probably? Or a favor? Something like that."

Yakako nodded as I slipped one of the tablets into my mouth and drank the water on my bedside table.

I groaned. "I probably should get some rest now."

Yakako laughed, sitting at the nurse's chair. "You should. I don't want people to think I don't make my patients feel better."

I positioned myself into the bed, my face sinking into the pillow. _Mmm…soft bed. I love you. You remind me of…- _I paused in the middle of my thoughts _– someone._

At that I drifted to sleep.

During those hours, I had a dream, but when I woke up, I couldn't remember a single thing – well except for the fact that _he_ was there. Wasn't there a kind of spell that can remove a person from your mind?

I stood up. My headache was getting a little bit better. I glanced at the clock. 11:30, it said. There was still thirty minutes before my afternoon classes start. I thought it would be pretty bad to ditch all my classes today.

"I'm going to grab some lunch now," I called to Yakako as I walked to the door.

"Come back if you're not feeling well again," she called back.

I walked to the staircase to head for the cafeteria, cursing quietly at every little thing that bugged me, when I heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer to me. I turned my head to the right and saw a rampage of girls holding gifts heading to my direction.

My eyes widened. I was about to get caught in a stampede! My first thought was to head down stairs but I heard more. My eyes searched for a good hiding spot. Thank goodness, I saw a small storage room near the staircase.

I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me, panting.

"What the hell _was_ that?!" I asked aloud. Maybe that's just how it goes when you're about to get squished and stomped on.

"Fan girls." Stupid girl. You shouldn't have asked.

I turned to the direction where the voice came from and saw Natsume's face, slightly illuminated by the small light coming from a small window. He was sitting on a wooden box at the far-end of the storage room.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, flatly.

"Um…yeah," I stammered. "Y-you were hiding?"

Natsume rolled his crimson orbs. "Duh." That was _so _like him.

I just groaned and sat in a corner.

Seeing I was still there, Natsume raised one of his eyebrows. "You're not leaving, like you did this morning?"

My brows furrowed at him. "Are you telling me to leave?" Yes, I was sort of uncomfortable with him alone, but asking me to _leave_? What is he getting to?

"Tch. _No_. I was just presuming you were avoiding me or something."

I twitched. _Avoiding him_?! "You think I left because I was avoiding you?"

Natsume looked at me as-a-matter-of-factly.

Somehow, I felt offended on what he was trying to say. I mean, _hello_! Me? Avoiding _him_?

"That's it," I said. "I'll stay here to prove it to you."

Natsume smirked. "You're serious?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am."

He smirk grew wider. God, this was getting to me.

Natsume slowly stood up and went near me. While he went nearer and nearer, I instinctively moved backward until I heard a soft 'thud'. I cursed under my breath realizing there was no more space to move backward to.

Natsume leaned his face forward. He was so close, it suddenly reminded me of last night. My temples thumped again.

"What's up?" he said in his husky voice. "Chickening out?"

"N-_no…_" I murmured. My heart beat faster and faster. It was hard to look at his handsome, smirking face so close to me. And to think I just realized I loved him! That was just great! PEACHY. Darn it!

At last, after countless beatings, Natsume leaned back and turned around to sit at the wooden box again.

"How long are you going to stay on the floor?" he said, pointing to the space beside him.

My eyes widened. "You want me to sit _beside _you?!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "I thought you said you weren't avoiding me."

"I'm not, but –" I deliberated the consequences for a minute, before I actually did what I had to do. If I didn't sit beside him, I was safe, because I wasn't actually sure on what he was going to _do_, but if I sat beside him...well, if I _sat_ beside him, then...OH WHAT THE HECK?!

I stood up and crouched beside him.

Natsume chuckled silently for a moment before he leaned his head at my shoulder.

"Wait wha – what are you doing?!" I asked, alarmed.

Natsume didn't answer back, we just stayed like that for some time, being comfortable at each other's touch.

You might not notice, but I was suddenly becoming obsessed with him...okay, maybe I have. And maybe, just _maybe_, I didn't want to attend afternoon classes after all.

**.xx.**

We assembled at the gymnasium to watch Cross sing. Everybody demanded for it since, they say, that it was Natsume's birthday yesterday.

We went out of the compartment after a while and it turns out that Ruka and Hotaru were both looking for us. I couldn't care less anyway, I liked the feeling of being with Natsume.

"Hey, guys! This is it!" Ruka started, warming up the crowd.

"Yeah. Enjoy." I sweat dropped. Well that was said rather flatly. That was Natsume.

As the music started playing, the crown quieted down.

_Machi no hitogomi ni magire hitori sameta me wo shite tojiteku sono kokoro  
Yasashisa wa motomezu ni kizu tsuku dake nara  
Hito to surechigatte yuku tabi ni usureteku kimi no iro kurai yoru ni obienaide_

It's melody ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume  
Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah  
Just melody hontou wa yasashiku mujaki na kimi no egao  
Itsumo boku ga mamotteku kara

Zenaku shitta hito mitai ni kotae wa mitsukete nai kedo  
Kimochi wo again ososugiru koto wa nai

It's melody deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru  
Ano egao mo nakusenai oto yeah  
Just melody melody wasurenaide tooku hanarete itemo  
Kimi no melody kikoeteru kara

Mado ni utsuru hikari sae mo mou terashite wa kurenai you na ki ga shite  
Hitori de kogoetetan da

It's melody ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume  
Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah  
Just melody kanadete yuku no sa toki no gosenfu no ue  
Hitori hitotsu umareta hi kara  
It's melody deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru  
Ano egao mo nakusenai oto yeah  
Just melody melody itsuka kimi ga utatte kureta ano uta  
Kitto boku wa wasure wa shinai

You are my song  
And I'll be with you  
Friends will be friends  
Forever and ever together

A round of applause ended their performance. I was about to go to the stage to congratulate Natsume when Hotaru tapped my shoulder.

"We have to practice, you know," she said flatly, grabbing my hand. "You've spent enough time with him."

When we arrived at the practice room, I couldn't help but notice the new magazines that just came in.

I randomly picked one up and examined the cover.

"Controversial!" it said.

At the background, there was a picture of a boy and a girl, facing each other. The girl was a brunette and the guy had raven-black hair. My eyes suddenly widened.

Wait a minute – this was from Natsume's apartment! When I went to his place at six with that plan of bringing back Hotaru and Ruka together!

OH MY GOD! AND HE WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT!

I froze as I dropped the magazine.

This was bad. No, it was _real_ bad!

**

* * *

**

Utmost gratitude to by beta, Ninjah Keewi! XD


	17. Verse Fifteen

Special thanks to my beta: Ninjah Keewi! :))

* * *

**SONG/S FEATURED:**

• _Superstar_ sung by _Taylor Swift_

That is it. I am utterly, utterly disappointed at myself with the way I write Turn the Music Up. I am so utterly disappointed on the fact that the chapters I write for Turn the Music Up are utterly, utterly short and it takes me, what, about a year to finish one?! Okay, that's it. I'm going to end this fic soon, apparently. HAHAHA. Well, enjoy!

* * *

**Turn the Music Up  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

_

* * *

_

_In the background, there was a picture of a boy and a girl, facing each other. The girl was a brunette and the boy had raven-black hair. My eyes suddenly widened._

_Wait a minute – this was from Natsume's apartment! When I went to his place at six with that plan to bring back Hotaru and Ruka together!_

_OH MY GOD! AND HE WASN'T WEARING A SHIRT!_

_I froze as I dropped the magazine._

_This was bad. No, it was _real_ bad!_

**VERSE FIFTEEN:**

I screeched at what I saw. I mean, how did those nosy paparazzi get _this_ picture?!

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru all turned their heads at me. It was Anna who first walked briskly towards my side to pick up the magazine that was thrown on the floor.

Her pink eyebrows furrowed together. "Eh? It's a blind entry!"

Nonoko and Hotaru both stood behind Anna to have a better view at what she was holding.

"It is," Nonoko said in reply to Anna's statement, looking at me in confusion. "And what's wrong with it?"

I had both of my hands on my mouth and eyes open wide. Anna and Nonoko didn't seem to know what the picture meant, but judging from Hotaru's expression, she knew exactly who the two people from the blind item were.

She slowly turned her head to me and glared with vicious coldness. "What were you doing at Hyuuga's apartment?"

Nonoko's head quickly shot up. "That's you and Natsume?" she said in grim whisper.

I dropped my hands to my sides. "I… I…" I stammered. "I wasn't secretly _meeting _him for a date or anything! I just went to plan that rooftop event for Hotaru and Ruka and he just happened to have just woken up and – " I stopped when I saw the expressions on their faces.

"Mikan," Nonoko's voice went serious. "This can destroy us!"

Anna shoved the magazine aside. "YEAH, when people find out that the lead singer of Stellar is dating its _biggest _rival, our fans are going to think negative of us!"

I sank into the couch behind me. "We're NOT dating, Anna!" – I groaned, depressed – "And I'm going to fix this – PROMISE!"

"Well, Cross should know about this," Hotaru said flatly, but you could see a hint of anger and disappointment in her lavender eyes.

"NO," I suddenly boomed. "Natsume should NOT know about this."

"_WHAT_?" That was the first time I've heard Nonoko raise her voice. "He _should_ know, Mikan!"

"No," I repeated, this time softly. "He shouldn't know – he's already having lots of problems, and I don't want this to be another addition to them." I looked at the three of them in the eye. "Please let this be for just the four of us. Please let me fix this," I begged, tears slowly blurring my sight.

Nonoko sighed slowly, with a hint of sympathy in her eyes. "But how can it be for just the four of us when this magazine might be published all around the world?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed at the magazine beside me. "Wait," she said silently. "This magazine has not even been published yet."

My head quickly turned to stare at the magazine cover again. Wait a minute – she was right! There were proofreader's marks all over the magazine cover and the date of the issue was crossed out many times by a black felt pen. I reached for the magazine and leafed through its pages. I could see the corrections in red ink and arrows that pointed to different directions of the page.

Hotaru was right. This magazine was just a draft of what was going to be published!

Anna reached for the magazine and I was about to hand it over to her when we heard footsteps approaching the practice room.

"Hide it!" Nonoko whispered as she abruptly took the magazine from my hands and threw it under the couch.

Almost in the same moment, the door opened with Ruka and Natsume standing outside.

Ruka smiled. "We thought we might as well watch you practice," he said, and turned his head to Hotaru. "If that's alright?"

Hotaru shrugged and turned away, sliding one finger through her white bass guitar. "Yeah, okay," she said.

"Thank you," Ruka told her as he walked across the room towards where I was sitting. "Are you feeling alright, Sakura-san?" he asked politely. "You're looking kind of pale again."

It took a few moments to sink it in. I faked a smile at him. "Y-yeah, I'm feeling fine. Just a bit of fatigue, I guess."

I looked into Hotaru for a moment and she nodded once. I knew what that meant – she allowed me to leave.

"Uhh…" I said silently. "Anyway, I was just leaving. I, um…just remembered I had to do something else."

I nodded to both Ruka and Natsume before I left. I could see a hint of curiosity and concern in Natsume's ruby eyes. I felt guilty – he must feel I'm avoiding him again. Well, kind of. I don't want him to know about the scandal, because whoever planned this must've intentionally wanted _me _to see it, not Natsume.

Before I left, I looked into Nonoko and Hotaru's eyes, reminding them wordlessly about the magazine below the couch.

Hotaru nodded once and I left. I seriously had no clue to what I was supposed to find – clues, maybe, but where?

I tried to shrug the thought off. Whatever, I need to find _something_.

**. x x .**

Okay, it was no use! I tried to find whatever that magazine was EVERYWHERE. And to think I wore a stupid disguise along with it. I arrived at home about 45 minutes ago and now I was hopelessly searching through the internet for that particular picture and nothing was found.

I drummed my fingers at the wooden table as I stared blankly outside the window. I sighed. Looking for these stupid clues would take forever, I thought as I scrolled down the page I was browsing.

I was about to close the browser when I heard rustling leaves outside. _Who was that_?

I silently stood up, staring intently outside the window. I turned my head to see a different view, and that's when I saw a shadow swiftly run away.

Immediately, I jolted into the door and frantically looked around. There was no one here!

I stepped outside and looked around again and noticed something fallen on the ground. It was a small manila envelope sealed with a rubber band.

I cautiously picked it up and slowly removed the envelope from the rubber band's bounds. My eyes widened at the sight. There were pictures – lots of pictures of Natsume and me. There were ones from when Natsume fetched me from my house and ones when I visited his during the time we were trying to make Hotaru and Ruka make up.

I looked around again and growled silently. I _swear_, I'm gonna kill whoever did this!

"Paparazzi," I spat under my breath.

It was then when I heard my phone ring from my pocket. I stared at the screen for a moment. This must be him, I darkly thought.

"Hello?" I said sternly. "Who's this?"

A dark, muffled voice chuckled. "You look awfully frustrated," it said. He sounded like he had a handkerchief in his mouth to cover up his true voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I practically yelled as I looked around desperately.

"Let's just say you're currently at my sight," the voice said.

I growled. "You were the one who dropped off these pictures?"

The voice chuckled again. "Apparently."

"Who are you?" I repeated, this time louder.

He didn't stop laughing for a while, but then paused. "Bye," he said in a serious tone and then hung up.

I almost thrashed the phone in anger, but decided against it. I needed to know who called. I looked at my phone, but it revealed no number. I looked around me and saw someone in a black sweatshirt, blue baseball cap and jogging pants run from a payphone nearby.

My eyes widened. I immediately placed my cell phone in my pocket and ran after him. Finally, I thought, all those years of track and field practice paid off!

I was about to reach the person's arm when I heard one of the people nearby say, "Hey, isn't that Sakura Mikan?" I cursed under my breath – I _knew_ I should've worn a disguise! But who was I to expect this kind of thing to happen, anyway?

I saw the man's lips tug up in a smirk. He immediately switched direction towards a crowd of people standing nearby. I could've caught him if it weren't for all the people who stood in my way and asked for my autograph.

I was oblivious to the people around me, my auburn eyes following the man in black. Darn it! I can't believe I let him get away!

**-**

Immediately after I escaped the crowd of people at the park, I called Hotaru and told her what happened. She said that she looked for the pictures, too, in the net, but saw nothing. She also said it could be possible that this person was trying to blackmail me with something or has a plan in store for me.

Suddenly, I was scared. So this was the negative side of fame and popularity – to have people you don't even know following you. Who knows, maybe these people are looking at me right now through the windows.

I sat silently at the couch and stared at the black of the night. I looked at the cell phone on the coffee table for about a minute and picked it up, and hesitated before I dialed a number I knew by heart now. I was about to press the call button when suddenly I realized something – I must keep all possible distance from Natsume until this problem is resolved. As much as it would be hard for me, I shouldn't get him involved any further about this. If the pictures were really meant to blackmail the both of us, he should've received those pictures as well. But he didn't, so they were meant for me. The blackmailing is for me. Natsume shouldn't get involved.

I deleted each number, one by one before I settled the phone back at the coffee table.

Be strong, Mikan. You can do this.

**-**

_This is wrong but, I can´t help  
But feel like there ain´t nothing more right babe  
Misty morning comes again  
And I can´t help but wish I could see your face  
And I knew from the first note played  
I´d be breaking all my rules to see you  
You smile, that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight  
Tell me things like "I can´t take my eyes off of you"  
I´m no one special, just another wide eyed girl  
Who´s desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_Morning loneliness comes around  
When I´m not dreaming about you  
When my world wakes up today  
You´ll be in another town  
And I knew when I saw your face  
I´d be counting down the ways to see you  
And you smile, that beautiful smile  
And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight  
Tell me things like "I can´t take my eyes off of you"  
I´m no one special, just another wide eyed girl  
Who´s desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar  
And I´m invisible and everyone knows who you are  
And you´ll never see you sing me to sleep  
Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight  
Tell me things like "I can´t take my eyes off of you"  
I´m no one special, just another wide eyed girl  
Who´s desperately in love with you  
Give me a photograph to hang on my wall  
Superstar_

_Sweet, Sweet Superstar  
Superstar _

I slowly put down my mike as the crowd applauded. It was another gloomy afternoon and we have been yet invited at the Ocean Bar to perform an intermission number. On our way backstage, Nonoko nudged my arm slightly, calling my attention.

"You look like you outta be getting more sleep, Mikan," she noted with weary eyes.

I shook my head slowly. "No, I'm fine," I assured her. It had been three nights straight that I hadn't gotten enough sleep. It was probably because I was expecting whoever took those photos to call again and apparently show his or her cowardly face.

I was surprised when Anna suddenly shook my shoulders. "Mikan! Mikan! Natsume's here!" she panicked in a whisper and yelped when she found out that Natsume was right behind her.

"Excuse me," she murmured, blushing as she briskly walked out of the place. Nonoko and Hotaru followed, giving me a serious look. And right then and there, I knew what she meant.

Natsume gave me an emotionless look. "What happened to you the past three days?" he asked flatly.

"What do you mean?" I told him, feeling my heart pound against my chest.

Natsume rolled his red eyes. "If I hadn't known you any better, I'd say you've been partying all night."

I glared at him. "Was not!"

Natsume took a step back and shoved his hands into his pocket. "I said 'If I hadn't known you any better'."

He turned around and walked towards the exit. "You're doing anything tonight?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

I frowned. Was he asking me out on a date? 'Cause if he were, I'd have to miss a chance of a lifetime. I wish he knew what I was going through now. I missed being with him and I was tired lying to him.

"We have band practice," I lied.

Natsume faced me again and raised an eyebrow. "It's five-forty, Strawberries. Who has band practice in the evening?"

I groaned and playfully slapped his elbow. "We do, Pervert!" I said, walking pass him. "Apparently, we have a major concert, one month away." That one wasn't a lie.

Outside, I could see Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna talking quietly at one side. Hotaru was again giving me that 'Urgent' look.

I nodded once and turned to Natsume. "I gotta go. Hotaru's calling," I told him.

Natsume didn't say anything, but he narrowed his eyes at me. He leaned slightly towards my right ear. "I know you're hiding something from me," he said. I could feel his warm breath against my neck. "And the moment I find out – " I didn't let him continue.

My eyes widened and I was in a state of panic. "I – I'm not hiding anything from you, Hyuuga!" I yelled at him.

I actually half-expected him to smirk and just walk away, like what he usually does, but I was surprised when his face suddenly turned serious. Was he worried about me?

My expression softened. "I'm not hiding anything," I repeated, assuring him.

Natsume's rolled his eyes, obviously unbelieving, when he cast a final glance at Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko before finally walking away.

"I seriously think Natsume deserves to know," Nonoko commented, as soon as he was out of hearing distance.

I shook my head almost immediately. "He doesn't. Its better he doesn't."

-

I sat on the couch, surfing the Internet. I didn't give up looking for the pictures for fear that he might've posted it on the World Wide Web, even if Hotaru and the others insisted I get some rest because, whoever he was, he was going to wait for the right time to show to me again and blackmail me.

I scrolled down at the website called 'OMG Celebs!' when I noticed that I had a new message.

I narrowed my eyes at the screen, thinking it was Hotaru again, telling me to hit the hay. I clicked 'open' and realized the message wasn't from Hotaru after all. It was somebody I didn't know.

**blackfingers357**: Still awake?

I raised an eyebrow at the message. Well, it was one thing that this "blackfingers" guy knew my e-mail, but it was another when he sent me a massage this late at night, only containing the sentence, "Still awake?"

_Sry, but hu r u/?, _I typed fast, even mistaking some characters, thinking it was just another one of those random fans who got my e-mail by coincidence.

After a while, I received a new message, still from blackfingers, this time, with the subject of a smiley face.

My eyebrows furrowed. Shaking my head slowly, I clicked the message.

Suddenly, continuous pop-up windows kept on showing up in the screen, all revealing the same picture – the picture from Natsume's apartment.

I gasped, closing every window, but more kept coming! It was like the sender attached some kind of bug into the message and it kept on popping-up endlessly!

Nevertheless, I continued clicking on the close button until finally, the windows were completely wiped out form my screen.

I immediately went back to my mail, where blackfingers had already sent another message.

**blackfingers357**: Do you know who I am now?

I groaned loudly, furiously pressing my fingers against the keys. _Wt do u really want frm me?!! _

After a while, blackfingers replied, _What do you think? (Smiles)_

Immediately, after reading the message, my laptop was, again, flooded with pictures. But this time, it was the picture from when Natsume went to my house before we headed to the mansion.

After successfully closing all the windows, I saw another message from him again. _Do you want me to stop?_

I looked frantically at every direction, thinking that he was right behind me. What the heck – I was already getting all paranoid!

_Of cours i do! Wt do u think?_ I keyed in.

I read his next message aloud to myself. "If you want me to stop sending the pictures to the press, meet me at the abandoned warehouse by the pier at midnight tomorrow."

I groaned, again, clicking at the 'reply' button, when another message arrived. I discarded and read his follow-up message.

_Oh, and yeah, don't even think about telling or bringing anyone, or else you'll regret it._

I bit my lip, as I replied: _I'll b there._

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
